Toaru Misaka Net
by Shishogrin
Summary: "Dos semanas en las que estuve fuera de mi mundo habitual, donde conocí a gente increíble, donde hice nuevas amistades, donde descubrí aquellas emociones ocultas en mi ser. Dos semanas que hicieron que mi vida cambiara por completo, aunque fuera solo un sueño"
1. Bienvenida a Ciudad Academia

- - ¿Puedes obtener la información de la red Misaka? – preguntó mi padre, mientras me miraba.

- - Así es – le dije con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la gran luz del pabellón que había sobre mi

- - ¿Puedes despertar tus poderes? – preguntó mi madre, mientras tomaba mi mano

- - No lo sé – le respondí – tendría que practicar, pero ahora… me siento tan cansada…

- - Descansa, cariño – dijo mi padre, mientras apagaba las luces.

Mientras ambos se retiraban de la sala, sentí como el lugar tenía un agradable aroma, recreaba los alrededores de nuestra casa de campo; poco a poco, mis ojos se cerraron, tanto por el cansancio de tener que procesar toda la nueva información que llegaba a mi cerebro, como el hecho de que acababa de salir de una larga operación y la anestesia aun hacía efecto. Sin embargo, cuando cerré mis ojos pude ver un hermoso paisaje.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación. Supuse que me habían trasladado mientras dormía. Me senté, aun en la cama, y me estiré lo más posible como cualquier otra mañana. Vestí mis pies con los mismos calcetines de la semana pasada -obviamente estaban limpios- y como todas las mañanas anteriores, llegué a dar a la cocina, donde me encontré con una de mis dos recientes hermanas pequeñas: Misaka 14009.

- - "Buenos días Kamiko-Oneesan" dice Misaka 14009 haciendo una pequeña reverencia – dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia con una taza con un Gekota azul en ella – "¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza?" pregunta Misaka 14009 señalando las vendas que Kamiko-Oneesan lleva puestas alrededor de su cabeza.

- - Ah, ¿esto? – le dije, poniendo mi mano sobre las vendas – las llevo por el experimento que se llevó acabo ayer, o bueno, creo que era ayer – dije, soltando algunas risas – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Misa-chan?

- - "Misaka 17457 se encuentra regando las flores" dice Misaka 14009 mirando a Kamiko-Oneesan. "Ya deberías de saberlo, puesto que ya estás conectada a la Red Misaka" añadió Misaka 14009.

- - Lo siento – le dije mientras me rascaba la nuca – aun no me acostumbro mucho a esta cosa de oír voces…

- - "No pasa nada" dice Misaka 14009 mientras trata de animar a Kamiko-Oneesan

Reí levemente para luego suspirar y ver la espalda de Saka-chan mientras esta se retiraba de la sala. "¿Red Misaka, no?" pensaba mientras me preparaba el té de todas las mañanas. Yo, Nishoku Kamiko, hoy en día estoy conectada a la gran Red Misaka a través de cierto tipo de chips y cosas que no entiendo instaladas recientemente en mi cerebro. "¡Ahora todas sabrán lo que pienso!" me grité a mí misma, desconcentrándome en la preparación de mi desayuno. Mientras añadía cucharadas de azúcar a mi té, revisaba mis "nuevos recuerdos". Solamente podía decir: "que horrible, que doloroso, que tristeza", pero no solté ni una sola lágrima, puede ser porque yo nací de una manera similar a la de ellas. Supongo que todas saben sobre eso, puesto que se lo había comentado a Misa-chan y a Saka-chan hace un tiempo. Sentí un gran peso sobre los hombros: primero tenía los recuerdos de dos personas, pero ahora tengo acceso a recuerdos de 20000 seres que han vivido y muchos de los que aún viven.  
¿Cuál era el motivo de tal experimento? Tratar de crear un "Dual-Skill"… una larga historia para contarme a mí misma. Suspiré nuevamente, tomando mi taza llena de un delicioso té, y yendo al jardín, donde se encontraban las dos hermanas Misaka: Misa-chan –Misaka 17457 – y Saka-chan – Misaka 14009- ambas disfrutando de un bello día. No pude evitar sonreír, puesto que parecía que se divertían después de haber pasado un infierno en Ciudad Academia.

- - "Kamiko-Oneesan, es bueno que salgas a dar un paseo al jardín" dice Misaka 17457 mientras se emociona por ver bien a Kamiko-Oneesan – dijo Misa-chan con la regadera en las manos – "Ya deberías saberlo, pero tienes que hacer el almuerzo para nosotras puesto que ni Yuzuru-sensei ni Yuriko-sensei se encuentran en casa" dice Misaka 17457 dándole órdenes a Kamiko-Oneesan.

- - Ni mi padre ni mi madre están… - dije pensando en voz alta

- - "Podríamos comprar algo rápido para comer" dice Misaka 14009 mientras levanta su mano dando una idea

- - "Prefiero una comida casera hecha por Kamiko-Oneesan" contradice Misaka 17457 a Misaka 14009. "La comida casera es mucho mejor" terminó añadiendo para que su opción sea elegida.

- Dejé de lado la discusión de las "gemelas" para reír un poco. Me hacía bastante gracia el ver discutir a ambas puesto que era como si hablaran con su espejo. ¿Así que mis padres nuevamente no estaban? No me sorprendía en lo absoluto, puesto que ambos eran grandes científicos y se pasaban todo el día en el centro de investigación. Sin embargo, no eran malos padres, después de todo cuidaban muy bien de sus tres hijas, dándoles todo el amor posible y en los tres casos… tratando de alargar sus vidas…

- - ¡Está decidido! – dije por fin, cortando la discusión entre las dos chicas – les prepararé un delicioso almuerzo casero y mañana iremos a comer algo al centro comercial.

La satisfacción en sus caras era suficiente satisfacción para mí. Mientras cocinaba, traté de usar la habilidad para absorber la energía de las cosas sin tocarlas, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, bueno, no importa… lo que importaba era que no pude hacerlo. Suspiré profundamente: debía decirle a mis padres que el experimento había fracasado. Pero no fue motivo para deprimirme, puesto que no me importaba en lo absoluto el ser un recipiente de dos habilidades, aunque había sido creada por ese motivo. Pero qué más da.  
Ambas hermanas me miraban mientras cocinaba. Sus caras de curiosidad me llenaban de alegría. En ese mismo momento, por alguna extraña razón, me pregunté: "¿me he enfadado alguna vez? ¿Me he entristecido alguna vez?" Realmente no lo recordaba.  
En fin. ¿Cuántas horas estuve cocinando? Bastantes, se podría decir, puesto que debía hacer comida para cinco personas. Una vez estuvo listo, lo guardamos todo en unas bolsas y nos dirigimos a la central de investigación de nuestros padres. Como la mayoría de nuestros días libres, comíamos juntos.

Se sentía un poco extraño… Misa-chan junto a Saka-chan no me quitaban la vista de encima. Casi siempre caminaban unos pasos más atrás que yo, pero esta vez me miraban atentamente y en silencio. Parecía como si fuese protegida por estas dos, ya que eran unos cuantos centímetros más altas que yo.

- - "Kamiko-Oneesan, ¿Qué es lo que comes para que tus pechos sean tan grandes?" pregunta Misaka 14009 mientras se toca su propio pecho – dijo finalmente Saka-chan

- - "No importa lo que coma, mi pecho tampoco crece" añade Misaka 17457 a la conversación – dijo Misa-chan

- - Así que era eso – dije antes de suspirar – es por mi poder o tal vez por mi metabolismo, o ambos… Mi organismo simplemente absorbe la mayor parte de los nutrientes –si no todos- de los alimentos, por lo que mis células siempre tienen la suficiente energía… mis órganos trabajan más y se secretan más hormonas… o algo así me explicó mamá.

- - "¿Eeh?" exclama Misaka 17457 con un tono de inconformidad

- - "¿Lo mismo se aplica a tus muslos, Kamiko-Oneesan?" pregunta Misaka 14009 mientras observa el cuerpo de Kamiko-Oneesan

- - Supongo – dije para después suspirar - ¿Podrían dejar de mirarme? La gente nos mira como bichos raros… aunque realmente lo somos

- - "Deben de estar preocupados por tu cabeza, Kamiko-Oneesan" dice Misaka 14009 mientras observa detenidamente el cuerpo de Oneesan.

Eso fue solo un fragmento de nuestra conversación, a pesar de que esta no cambió mucho de rumbo: solo preguntaron cómo se hacían los bebés y como estos llegaban al mundo. Nada más interesante que eso.  
"Pueden ser raras, pero son mis hermanitas y las amo" es lo que usualmente suelo decir.

Sin más retrasos, llegamos a nuestro destino: ya eran pasadas la una de la tarde cuando nos encontramos con papá y mamá para comer.  
Me preguntaron sobre cómo estaban funcionando los implantes. Les comenté que podía acceder a la Red Misaka sin problemas, además de hacerles saber que el experimento no funcionó. Se decepcionaron por un momento, pero luego dijeron "Que más da, si no funcionó no se harán más intentos".  
Mostré mi descontento. ¿Por qué abandonarían su sueño así nada más? Siempre quisieron saber cómo viviría un "Dual-Skill" y así de la nada renunciaban a todas las investigaciones que habían hecho en toda su vida. Pero me respondieron: "No haremos experimentos inhumanos como se hicieron hace dieciséis años". Por alguna razón, había olvidado eso, así que solo pedí disculpas y seguimos disfrutando gratamente de nuestro almuerzo familiar. Aun así, ninguno de los dos se veía muy contento.

- - Los altos mandos quieren que vayas a Ciudad Academia, Kamiko – dijo repentinamente mi padre

- - ¿Ciudad Academia? – pregunté - ¿Por qué?

- - Quieren comprobar datos – dijo mi madre – debes de luchar contra unos cuantos espers, y para terminar rápido, es mejor que vayas a ese lugar

- - Es para determinar tu nivel – dijo mi padre

- - Ya veo… - dije

No sabía lo que sentía en el momento, por un lado sentía alegría. Realmente quería volver a Ciudad Academia, pero ¿qué era lo que encontraría? Allí fue donde nací y era el mismo lugar en el cual se habían dado aquellos experimentos inhumanos que mencionaban mis padres. ¿Nostalgia? ¿Miedo? Aun así quería averiguarlo. "Entre antes mejor" les dije… no esperaba que tendría un avión para esa misma tarde.  
Por primera vez dejaría solas a las hermanas Misaka… tenía un vacío en el corazón, quería llevarlas conmigo, pero no sería muy buena idea llevar más Misakas al mismo lugar donde residía la original. Era un poco gracioso que digamos.

Mi madre quitó las bandas de mi cabeza y luego cepilló mi extraño cabello bicolor para luego sujetar mis flequillos con aquellas banditas que las hermanas Misaka usaban: dos azules a la derecha y dos marrón a la izquierda, contrastando el color de mis ojos.  
Estiré mis brazos tratando de quitarme el cansancio de encima, para luego abrazar a toda mi extraña familia y despedirme con un "nos vemos luego".

- No sé lo que pasó, simplemente dormí todo el viaje…-

Bajé rápidamente del lugar después de que la azafata me sacudiera varias veces tratando de despertarme. Simplemente seguí las direcciones para llegar lo más pronto posible a los lugares comerciales de la ciudad. No tenía mucho que perder; por alguna razón quería volver a casa o por lo menos haber venido con alguno de mis familiares. Desde hace mucho que no tenía esa sensación: sentía que todos me observaban. Después de todo era un bicho raro recién llegado. ¿Qué les sorprenderá? ¿Mi cabello? ¿Mi heterocromía? ¿Mi ropa de deportista? ¿Mi figura? Bueno, no era que me importara demasiado: había nacido de esta manera y así me quedaría por el resto de mi vida. Suspiré bastante durante mi caminata por la ciudad, para darme cuenta después de que estaba totalmente perdida. Se supone que la Red Misaka podría ayudarme a orientarme, comunicándome con algunas de las sisters que aún permanecían en la ciudad, pero por alguna extraña razón los microchip instaurados en mi cerebro no funcionaban. "Que mala suerte" me dije a mi misma para luego sentarme en una de las paradas de autobús. Golpeé un poco mi cabeza pero no pasó nada. Tomé mi teléfono celular y llamé a mis padres. Se suponía que debía llamarlos desde el lugar en el que se encontraban algunas hermanas Misaka, pero ésta era una emergencia.  
"Tus microchip son un prototipo y no fueron creados en Ciudad Academia, por lo que había una posibilidad que no funcionaran por las interferencias" dijeron y luego colgaron.

- - ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? – me dije en voz alta después de guardar mi teléfono celular.

Resignada, comencé a seguir indicaciones nuevamente, llegando al barrio comercial o algo parecido. Usando las memorias que aun recordaba de la Red Misaka debía de encontrar a alguien que las conociera. Habían estado aquí por un tiempo, y fueron salvadas por alguien cuyo nombre no recuerdo, así que solo debía encontrarlo. Pero ¿cómo lo haría entre tanta gente? Era realmente problemático, pero después de todo, haría lo que fuese con tal de ayudar a mis padres.  
Pasaron unas cuantas horas, bastantes diría yo. Me senté frente a un puesto de comida resignada a dormir a la intemperie, cuando por fin lo vi. Se encontraba acompañado de dos chicos más, pero gracias a mi personalidad me acerqué a él y sin dudarlo dos veces le tomé la mano para detenerlo.  
Él se detuvo, y unos segundos después sus amigos también.

- - Esto… - dijo él, levantando la mano que le tenía sujeta - ¿Quién eres?

- - Ah, lo siento – le dije mientras me rascaba la nuca con mi mano libre – mi nombre es Nishoku Kamiko – terminé diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

- - ¿Eh? Kamijou Touma…

- - ¡Cierto! Ese era el nombre – terminé soltándole la mano, puesto que ya tenía su atención – Que bueno que te encuentro, necesito un par de favores…

- - ¿Favores?...

- - Necesito… – le dije mientras le señalaba con mi dedo índice – que me lleves a un lugar donde puedo encontrar a alguna de las hermanas de Misaka y que luches conmigo

Me era muy difícil resistir la risa al ver su cara de sorpresa, era un tipo bastante gracioso. Terminó por suspirar y decir en voz baja: "Que mala suerte". No sabía lo que quería decir eso, pero no me importaba mucho puesto que él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme.  
Se despidió de sus amigos los cuales se mostraban un poco envidiosos y sorprendidos a la vez ¿Por qué habrá sido? Pero bueno, Touma me preguntó quién era yo exactamente, así que le expliqué todo: sobre mi conexión a la Red Misaka y sobre Misa-chan y Saka-chan. Él sonrió levemente. Debe de haberse alegrado al saber que las sisters, incluso fuera de Ciudad Academia, eran tratadas de buena manera.

- - ¿Entonces? – preguntó él - ¿Por qué quieres luchar contra mí?

- - Es para descubrir mi nivel o algo así – le respondí – después de todo soy una esper, aunque no creo aparecer en los registros – terminé riendo levemente.

- Pero yo solo soy un nivel cero…

- - ¿Y eso qué? ¡Sé que venciste a Accelerator!

- - ¿También conoces a ese tipo? – preguntó algo exaltado

- - Algo así – dije con la cabeza gacha – pero eso no importa ahora… solo quiero descansar un rato. Pero no te escaparás. Algún día de estos te encontraré para finalmente retarte a un duelo – le dije emocionadamente mientras le apuntaba con mi dedo.

Touma solo dijo "Vale, vale" desesperanzadamente, lo que me causó mucha gracia. Hablamos un poco durante el camino, cosas que no valen la pena mencionar, pero que nos hicieron un poco más cercanos o al menos es lo que pienso yo, pero nos separamos al llegar a un hospital. Me dijo que allí se hacían cargo de algunas Misaka, o por lo menos así era la última vez.  
Tras despedirnos, ingresé al edificio, dándome cuenta de que mi conexión a la red Misaka era estable nuevamente. Subí las escaleras y un poco más adelante me encontré con una de ellas. "Te estábamos esperando" fue lo que dijo aquella Misaka, que me hizo seguirla para finalmente llegar a la habitación en la que me quedaría. Comí algo para luego darme un baño. Hablé un poco con el doctor que tenía una cara similar a la del famoso Gekota que mis hermanas adoraban, y cuando se hizo bastante tarde me fui a dormir.  
Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño se me vino la idea de que mi conexión a la red Misaka era similar a la de una computadora con internet inalámbrico, pero no pensé mucho más ya que me quedé dormida profundamente.


	2. El Nivel Cero

Una vez desperté me estiré como todas las mañanas para luego levantarme y prepararme una taza de té. Esta vez tenía como compañeras a cuatro hermanas Misaka. Realmente estaban más acostumbradas a hablar que Misa-chan y Saka-chan… Sería genial que ellas se comunicaran de esa manera: leyendo revistas y cosas por el estilo. Fue una mañana grata. Como ya había encontrado el lugar en el cual debía quedarme, me fui a explorar la ciudad para encontrar algunos oponentes, además de que debía de encontrar a Touma para retarlo a un duelo.  
"¡Que problema!" exclamé levemente mientras caminaba por la calle y me estiraba a la vez. Por alguna razón el día anterior había sido muy agotador… ¿El viaje quizás?  
De algún modo logré llegar a un centro comercial. La ropa de ahí era bastante linda así que compré una muda nueva: un chaleco bastante ancho, una polera de tirantes, y unos pantalones cortos tipo bombacho. Me lo pondría cuando regresase al hospital.

Retar a las personas en Ciudad Academia es relativamente fácil. Parecía como si todos esperaban que alguien luchara con ellos. Supongo que tiene sentido puesto que necesitas combatir un poco para ganar experiencia y llegar a subir de nivel.  
El primer día me enfrenté a unos siete u ocho espers de niveles entre el 2 y el 3. No fue muy difícil. Sus habilidades eran bastante buenas, pero la potencia de sus poderes aún no estaba en máximo, por lo que no me hacía mucho daño el tratar de absorber sus ataques directos. Hablando de mi habilidad, soy capaz de absorber energía a quema ropa para luego liberarla por alguna de mis extremidades… obviamente de la misma potencia. Prácticamente actúo como un desviador, pero no es lo mismo ya que puedo guardar una gran porción de energía dentro de mí. Le llamaban "Redirección Absorbente", aunque el nombre no es nada especial. Después de esas batallas, solo gané un poco de ropa desgarrada y cansancio, así que regresé temprano al hospital.  
Tomé un relajante baño para después ponerme el pijama. Mientras reposaba en mi cama, pensé en aquellos a los que realmente quería enfrentar: Al nivel cero Kamijou Touma, a la Railgun Misaka Mikoto, y si tenía suerte, tener un encuentro con el más fuerte de los nivel cinco, Acceleretor, si es que estaba en condiciones… Después de todo lo que había pasado…  
Los había elegido porque eran los que influían en las hermanas Misaka y de los que siempre hablaba Saka-chan como Misa-chan.  
Estaba tan emocionada que mi cara estaba roja y no podía dejar de reír de felicidad. Terminé durmiéndome bastante tarde. Recuerdo que la última vez que pude ver la hora ya eran las cinco de la mañana.

Ya era un nuevo día. Me desperté un poco tarde y como todos los días, me estiré sentada en la cama para luego levantarme y prepararme una taza de té.  
Me vestí con mi atuendo nuevo para darme cuenta de que debía de comprar más ropa, así que me dirigí nuevamente al centro comercial del día anterior, y compré más cosas aun. No quiero hacer la lista nuevamente.  
¡Qué suerte tuve ese día! No solo encontré la ropa a mitad de precio, si no que cerca del centro comercial me encontré con Touma. Quizás que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, pero no importaba mucho, "después de todo, un chico también tiene necesidades" fue lo que pensé.

- - No te escaparás esta vez – le dije, cruzando mis brazos

- - Que mala suerte… - dijo él, después de suspirar y agachar la cabeza, mostrando un poco de cansancio.

Lo tomé de la mano para que no escapara. Al parecer estaba en su hora libre de la escuela, por lo que tenía que volver. Tal vez pensó que así podría escaparse, pero le respondí que lo esperaría, y como alguien responsable, lo esperé todo el resto del día sentada frente a las puertas de la escuela. ¿Cuántas horas habrán pasado? Estaba hambrienta y cansada cuando la campana para salir sonó. Me levanté de mi bastante poco cómodo asiento, poniendo la típica pose de espera, y en el segundo en que Touma salió corrí hacia él sujetándolo del brazo, y decirle con una de mis mejores caras: "Estoy hambrienta"  
Así que sin ningún otro retraso, nos dirigimos a un pequeño puesto de comida.

- - ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de luchar conmigo? – me preguntó Touma mientras comía

- - ¿No te lo dije ya? – le dije, tragando mi comida – Para los datos. Así que no te preocupes si tienes que golpearme.

- - ¿No vas a usar tus poderes?

- - Mi poder no funciona si una fuerza no va contra mí. Es como un mecanismo de defensa más que de ataque.

- - Ya veo… ¿No es un poco doloroso? Después de todo, actúas como un conejillo de indias…

- - ¿Eh? – lo miré seriamente para luego sonreír levemente – Por alguna extraña razón, siento que fui hecha para esto, así que no me molesta. Además estoy ayudando a mis padres para obtener ciertos datos que pueden ayudarme…

- - ¿A qué te refieres?

- - Después de todo, yo también soy un tipo de clon o algo parecido

No pude evitar notar su cara de sorpresa e incertidumbre, así que le conté acerca de mí.  
"Plan de investigación para lograr un Dual Skill" era el nombre del programa, si mal no lo recuerdo. Unos meses antes, un científico había encontrado a gemelas que eran capaces de usar habilidades distintas. Era un caso extremadamente raro de encontrar en gemelas, todo lo contrario ocurría con las mellizas. Sin embargo, aquellas gemelas no parecían como tal, puesto que los colores de sus ojos y de su cabello eran distintos. La mayor, de ojos y cabello castaño claro, era Haruko, mientras que la menor, de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado, era Shimizu. Fueron encontradas en un orfanato, quiero decir que eran Child Error. Haruko podía reunir cualquier tipo de energía proveniente de todo tipo de materia y desviarla en cualquier dirección. Shimizu, por su parte, podía generar cualquier tipo de energía dentro de su cuerpo para luego lanzarla como proyectiles. Aquel científico se las llevó a las dos para experimentar. Hizo varias pruebas, pero ninguna funcionó. Unos años después tuvo la idea de crear un nuevo ser a partir de las células de ambas. A través de fusiones de ADN pudo crear un núcleo celular, el cual fue implantado en una célula reproductora fecundada. Nueve meses después de eso, nací yo desde el vientre de una mujer que participaba en tal experimento. Ella me dio un nombre: Kiboume, pero no permitieron que me nombraran así y en su lugar solo me dieron el nombre código de HS001. Durante un par de años yo, HS001, tuve la posibilidad de interactuar con mis dos "hermanas mayores". Fueron momentos divertidos, tuve la suerte de que yo no les desagradaba y eran bastante amables; solíamos jugar juntas todas las tardes después del arduo entrenamiento que ellas tenían, tomábamos duchas juntas, dormíamos juntas, e incluso, mi "madre" nos leía cuentos. Pero un día, gracias a otro proyecto llevado a cabo dentro de la misma institución, llegó alguien más. Desde ese día, mis hermanas ya no tenían tiempo para mí: las hacían luchar contra aquella persona para refinar habilidades, tanto de él como de ellas. Pero no vieron progreso alguno ni en Shimizu ni Haruko, así que el líder de nuestro proyecto haría el último esfuerzo: trasplante.  
Yo lo vi todo: la primera fase fue la de un trasplante completo de cerebro. Fue un éxito, aunque casi logró la muerte de ambas. No sé los detalles, pero al parecer habrían intercambiado sus poderes… supongo que lo notaron midiendo el "Campo de Dispersión AIM". Pero eso no terminó en ese momento. El líder del proyecto no esperó más de tres días para volver a hacer una operación, esta vez sería solamente la mitad. Dividirían el lugar exacto de la habilidad deseada para finalmente trasplantarla. Era de esperarse que ninguna de las dos sobreviviera… ambas murieron instantáneamente en medio de la operación.  
Ahora solo quedaba yo como sujeto de pruebas… En ese momento mis habilidades no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para concluir que tenía ambos poderes y la única manera de refinar mis habilidades era en combate.  
Fue así como conocí a Accelerator. Solo fueron dos encuentros que tuvimos. Él ya tenía sus poderes mientras que yo con suerte podía hacer algo. Pero fueron cosas bastante simples como golpes de prueba de resistencia física y cosas por el estilo. El resto de las veces, solo lo vi a través de los ventanales dentro de la institución. Creo que teníamos más o menos la misma edad, pero su expresión era totalmente diferente a la mía. Sentía un dolor en el pecho al verlo, pero nunca pude hablar o jugar con él.  
Después de las dos pruebas, el líder de mi proyecto estaba algo decepcionado. Se dio cuenta por medio de estudios que su proyecto del "Dual Skill" no había funcionado ya que no podía absorber la energía de las cosas sin que tuviera que tocarla además de que estuviera en una dirección contraria a la mía. Pero aquel hombre tenía dos opciones más. Por medio de una máquina me dio los recuerdos de Haruko y Shimizu para "estimular mis poderes" aunque fue un fracaso. Más tarde comenzó con lo que era "normal", dándome varios tipos de drogas y estimulantes, además de realizar unas cuantas pruebas a mi cerebro por medio de operaciones e hipnosis… pero nada funcionó: simplemente había adquirido una habilidad nueva.  
Lo único que sé es que después de eso me pusieron bajo una gran cantidad de somníferos y cuando desperté, me encontraba en custodia de mi actual padre y madre… eso es todo.

- - … pude reforzar mis habilidades por medios como las artes marciales – seguí diciendo para terminar mi relato – así que están bastante desarrolladas – dije, para luego estirarme un poco.

- - No pensé… - terminó diciendo en voz baja para luego elevar la voz – ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso tan calmadamente?!

- - Cálmate, por favor… - le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro – No es para tanto…

Él solo emitió un pequeño quejido para luego apretar sus puños. Ese tipo realmente era extraño, después de todo apenas nos conocíamos pero podía notar que él estaba molesto por mi pasado. Tal vez era por todo el asunto de las "sisters", pero aun así me sentí feliz, puesto que era la primera vez que alguien que no era uno de mis familiares se preocupaba por mí. Incluso creo que me sonrojé un poco, ya que mi cara se calentó un poco. Pero eso no importa, lo que pasó después es lo importante: tomé a Touma del brazo mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, y con una gran sonrisa le dije: "vamos a un lugar alejado".  
Así que nos dirigimos a un lugar donde no había mucha gente, en realidad, no había nadie. Me alejé un poco de él y cuando estuvimos frente a frente le dije: "vamos, pelea".

- - ¿Sigues con eso? – dijo, con una seria expresión

- - ¡Por favor! – exclamé – Después de todo, quiero hacerlo para ver cuán fuerte eres.

- - No te creo

- - Cree lo que quieras – le dije seriamente, para luego sonreír – No lo hago solo por el experimento, sino que también para proteger a aquellos que me importan.

- - Ya veo… - dijo, desviando la mirada – entonces, ¡prepárate!

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente, puesto que había cumplido mi objetivo de convencer a Touma para luchar contra mí. ¡Era perfecto! Me preparé poniendo una pose de lucha convencional, y casi inmediatamente, Touma vino corriendo hacia mí para dar su primer golpe. Dio un puñetazo con su mano derecha, el cual detuve con mi mano izquierda solo para sentir un poco de dolor y sorpresa. "Así que era cierto" me dije a mi misma, ya que no pude absorber la fuerza de su ataque. Los siguientes segundos solo me lo pasé esquivando ataques puesto que no podía usar mi habilidad, y cuando vi mi oportunidad, le di una gran golpe en el costado con mi pierna izquierda.  
Él se desvió unos pasos, pero al instante lo volví a golpear con mi pierna izquierda, pero esta vez fue en la cabeza, por lo que terminó por caer al suelo. "Supongo que aquí termina la pelea" fue lo que dije, y fui a ver como estaba Touma, ayudándolo a levantarse.

- - Me derrotaste bastante rápido – me dijo, riendo un poco

- - Gracias a las artes marciales – le dije sonriendo.

Después de eso, simplemente nos marchamos del lugar. Compré unos cuantos parches para ponerle a Touma en donde le había golpeado y unos minutos después nos separamos para irnos a casa. Bueno, él debía de irse a su casa y por ende yo tenía que volver al hospital. No pude tener más suerte ese día, puesto que cuando regresaba divisé a la distancia a la original: a Misaka Mikoto. Realmente me emocioné y entonces corrí hacia ella, tomando sus manos.

- - ¡¿Eres Misaka Mikoto, cierto?! – le dije completamente emocionada

- - S-si – dijo ella, algo confundida y asustada

- - ¡Ah! Qué bueno que te encuentro – exclamé, mientras me alejaba un poco de ella – Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Nishoku Kamiko y la verdad es que estaba buscándote

- - ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- - Porque eres Misaka Mikoto

- - ¿Eh?

Parecía bastante confundida, así que simplemente la acompañé a su "hogar" mientras le hablaba de lo de mi visita en Ciudad Academia. Se sintió un poco relajada al saber sobre las dos Misaka que cuidábamos en casa diciendo algo como: "Me alegra que tengan una vida lo más normal posible".  
También le hablé sobre mi cometido de luchar contra ella. Al principio mostró algo de aversión a la idea, pero no se quejó tanto como Touma. Pues claro que le hablé de mi pequeña lucha con Kamijou Touma, por lo que se mostró con un poco más de confianza, y acordamos encontrarnos en algún lugar. Una vez llegamos a los dormitorios de su escuela nos despedimos, donde yo le mostré mi agradecimiento. Ella solo se sonrojó un poco para luego entrar en el establecimiento. Después de eso tomé un taxi para llegar pronto al hospital. Estaba algo cansada después de haber estado todo el día fuera y casi sin comer, así que una vez estuve dentro del recinto, me dispuse a darme una larga ducha, pero cuando ya me había desvestido y tuve la intención de dar el agua caliente, ésta no lograba el efecto deseado. Suspiré profundamente, tomé la toalla más cercana envolviéndome en ella, y salí a buscar a alguien que me ayudara con mi problema. Pero no había nadie en aquel piso, así que bajé un nivel. Allí me encontré con uno de los enfermeros, que se sonrojó completamente al verme. ¿Por qué será? No es que anduviese desnuda por el hospital. Él se adelantó –ya que prácticamente corrió- y mientras me quejaba, una pequeña niña que hablaba mucho apareció por las escaleras. Me impresioné bastante, era exactamente igual a las hermanas Misaka, pero en una versión pequeña. "Que linda es" dije emocionadamente a mí misma, y corrí hacia ella. Ella también parecía bastante sorprendida, aunque creo que era por cómo me paseaba por el lugar con solo una toalla de baño encima.

- - Si no me equivoco – le dije, mientras me ponía a su altura – tú eres Last Order, ¿no?

- - "Así es" dice Misaka mientras Misaka pone una pose de orgullo sintiéndose reconocida – fue lo que dijo

- - ¡Pero que tierna! – Exclamé antes de apretarla con un gran abrazo

- - "¡No puedo respirar!" exclama Misaka mientras Misaka trata de liberarse de aquel gran abrazo

- - Vaya, lo siento – le dije después de soltarla para luego levantarme

- - "Pensé que moriría" dice Misaka mientras Misaka se quita el sudor de su frente

- - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

- - "Vine a hacerme un chequeo, ¿Qué es lo que haces tú vestida así?" Pregunta Misaka mientras Misaka señala a la chica que está frente a ella

- - Pues, me iba a dar un baño, pero había un problema con el sistema de agua caliente, así que vine a pedir ayuda

- - "¡Podrías haberte puesto algo de ropa!" Exclama Misaka mientras Misaka se cubre los ojos completamente avergonzada

- - ¿Acaso hay problema que esté así? No le veo nada extraño… Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Nishoku Kamiko, un gusto en conocerte – le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

Después de eso, el enfermero que había encontrado antes volvió diciendo que se había solucionado el problema, así que invité a Last Order a tomar un baño conmigo. Aceptó diciendo que aún faltaba bastante para que la vinieran a buscar y que había estado buscando a alguna de las Misaka para entretenerse, pero que no había encontrado a ninguna. Mientras tomábamos un baño preguntó acerca de mi cuerpo, no me era raro, después de todo aún estaba en desarrollo, diciendo: "Me gustaría ser así cuando crezca", pero yo la contradije diciéndole: "no es muy cómodo el no ver tus pies". Después de eso fueron solo risas de todo lo que se quejaba la pequeña Last Order. Le lavé cabello mientas ella hablaba de una pequeña profesora que conocía, y como la compadecía por su cuerpo pequeño. Así mismo me habló de todas las mujeres con las que vivía.  
Una vez terminado el baño, nos fuimos a mi habitación donde nos cepillamos el cabello.

- - "Que extraño es tu cabello" exclama Misaka mientras Misaka señala ambas partes de diferentes colores – dijo ella mientras me cepillaba el cabello

- - Supongo que ya debes de saber lo de mi historia, ¿no? – le pregunté

- - "Claro" responde Misaka mientras Misaka agacha la cabeza mostrando su tristeza "Pero es bastante bonito" termina diciendo Misaka mientras Misaka sujeta el cabello bicolor

- - Supongo que sí

Last Order jugaba con mi largo cabello cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abre sutilmente. No esperaba que él apareciera en ese momento: cabello blanco y ojos rojos. No cabía duda de que era Accelerator; había olvidado por completo que él también estaba a cargo de Last Order. La pequeña Misaka se alegró al verlo y comenzó a hablar bastante nuevamente.

- - Tú eres… - dijo levemente el albino después de verme- la niña de aquella vez…

- - Por lo que veo aún me recuerdas un poco – le dije, mientras me levantaba de la cama con mi típica sonrisa en el rostro – actualmente soy Nishoku Kamiko

- - Ya veo… - terminó por dar media vuelta – nos vemos

Last Order se despidió de mí para luego seguir a Accelerator. Quise detenerlo, pero por alguna razón no pude moverme. Terminé sentándome en la cama nuevamente, teniendo una sensación de nostalgia hasta que pude quedarme dormida.


	3. El As del Tokiwadai

El día siguiente me desperté temprano en la mañana. Preparé mi taza de té matutino y luego me di un baño. Me vestí de la forma más deportiva posible, y salí del hospital casi inmediatamente después de que mi cabello se secara. Pasé parte de la mañana tranquilamente en una cafetería mientras veía a la gente pasar, para después leer manga en una tienda. Fue bastante entretenido, aunque noté que en todos los capítulos de diferentes historias que leí, el personaje que me gustaba terminaba muriendo o se enamoraba de aquel personaje que yo más detestaba. En fin, me resigné solo a pensar en las historias de manga para después esperar a la verdadera Misaka. Habíamos acordado encontrarnos ese día, aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde frente a un puesto de crepas. Ella llegó unos cinco minutos después que yo, y para agradecerle por haber llegado le compré lo que ella me pidió. Nos sentamos en una banca en la sombra y comenzamos a hablar un rato sobre cualquier cosa. Definitivamente, Mikoto Misaka era realmente agradable.

- - ¿Y contra quién más has "luchado"? – me preguntó en cierto punto de nuestra conversación

- - Nadie realmente interesante – le dije, mientras le daba el último mordisco a mi crepa – ah, a excepción de Kamijou Touma…

Su expresión cambió repentinamente; prácticamente escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca en ese momento, si es que tenía algo. Cuando me di cuenta, su cara estaba algo roja. Le dije que me esperara un poco y me levanté del asiento para ir a comprar algunos refrescos. No sabía que comprar, así que presioné cualquier botón a ciegas. Recogí ambas latas, y luego volví con Misaka, que aun tosía por el "susto" que se llevó. Le ofrecí una de las dos latas de refrescos, abriéndola inmediatamente. Sonreí levemente: "definitivamente le gusta" me dije a mi misma.

- - Debe ser lindo el tener alguien que te guste – le dije mientras miraba al cielo y balanceaba mis pies

- - ¡No! – gritó ella, completamente sonrojada - ¡N-no hay manera de que me guste alguien como él!- ¡No! – gritó ella, completamente sonrojada - ¡N-no hay manera de que me guste alguien como él!

- - ¿El? ... ¿Te refieres a Touma?

- - ¡CLARO!... – terminó mirándome con su cara completamente sonrojada, para luego agachar la cabeza – ah… olvídalo…

- - Vale, vale…

- - ¿Y cómo pudiste vencerlo? Mi electricidad no funciona con él

- - Mi habilidad tampoco funcionó… ¿Quiere decir que no somos compatibles? Qué lástima – dije, viendo la cara sonrojada de Misaka – pero bueno, simplemente no usé mi habilidad.

- - Ah, ya veo… Me he dado cuenta que solo luchas contra espers y aquel tipo… ¿Quieres saber sus habilidades?

- - Realmente quiero ver cuánto resiste mi cuerpo absorbiendo energía, así que solo te pediré que me lances descargas eléctricas…

- - Oh…

- - ¡Después te invitaré a tomar un café para agradecerte!

Y sin esperar más, nos fuimos a un lugar un poco más solitario, pero antes, debíamos de pasar por un centro comercial. Sin embargo, los productos no se encontraban con descuento como el día anterior, así que me moderé para comprar. Misaka y yo nos separamos durante un rato; no sé qué haría ella, pero yo me di cuenta de que la ropa de Ciudad Academia, por alguna razón, era más bonita que la de mi ciudad, o por lo menos a mí me gustaba más. Ese día compré algo para mis hermanas y para mis padres.  
Me marché al punto de reunión que habíamos acordado con Misaka, pero ella se tardó bastante en llegar. Estaba saboreando mí recién comprado helado cuando ella llegó con una tremenda expresión de felicidad en el rostro: era simple… había encontrado pequeña figura de edición limitada nada más ni nada menos que de Gekota. No pude evitar sonreír levemente, puesto que una de mis hermanas, Saka-chan, tiene esa misma fascinación. Esta vez, ella se compró su propio helado, y luego caminamos "románticamente" iluminadas por la puesta de sol. Nuestros helados ya se habían terminado, así que nos ganamos frente a frente dejando nuestras cosas amontonadas en un rincón.

- - Voy a empezar – dijo ella, haciendo un tipo de precalentamiento

- - Está bien – le dije, haciendo lo mismo

- - Comenzaré con potencias leves para después ir aumentando…

En ese momento, detuve una pequeña onda eléctrica con mi mano derecha, para después devolverla a mi contrincante. "Así que así funciona tu habilidad" dijo ella, lanzando una onda más fuerte que la anterior. Yo simplemente hacía lo mismo de siempre, recibir la energía y luego "desviarla" hacia mi oponente. Los golpes eléctricos cada vez se hicieron más fuertes y por alguna razón, comenzó a dolerme un poco el cuerpo. Tal vez era que la electricidad estimulaba mis músculos, pero no era para tanto, después de todo aun podía aguantar mucho más.

- - Vaya, esos eran mis golpes eléctricos más fuertes – dijo dando un respiro - ¿por qué no hacemos esto más interesante?

- - Por mí está bien – terminé diciendo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

- Por primera vez en mi vida, o por lo menos así lo recordaba, tendría una batalla "en serio" con alguien de alto nivel. No podía evitar sentirme emocionada, por lo que no podía dejar de sonreír.  
Justo como ella dijo, esto se volvió más interesante cuando comenzó a lanzar varios ataques eléctricos seguidos contra mí. Algunos los esquivaba, otros los absorbía para terminar lanzándoselos a la Railgun, pero era una pérdida de tiempo, puesto que era algo estúpido el lanzarle electricidad a una electromaster. Necesitaba una nueva táctica para luchar contra ella, así que comencé a usar la potencia de las corrientes eléctricas haciéndolas chocar contra el suelo. El resultado no fue el esperado, pero tampoco fue innecesario ya que fui capaz de agrietar y romper la piedra, cemento o lo que sea. Pero ese no era el máximo poder de Misaka, ni siquiera se le acercaba: se le notaba en la cara, podría estar cansada, pero no era por el uso de sus poderes, si no por tener que correr bastante para evitar caer en mis "trampas"  
Nos quedamos unos segundos sin movernos, solo viéndonos a los ojos; ella haría otro de sus trucos: control del hierro gracias a campos electromagnéticos. Había escuchado bastante de eso, era un bonito truco de ver. El problema era que comenzaría con ataques físicos simultáneos, por lo que no podría esquivarlos todos. Hice una pausa para sacar una liga y atármela en el cabello… "Esto se pondría interesante".  
Primero formó un tipo de espada o bastón con el hierro que acumuló. Me preparé para lo que venía, ya que se me era difícil luchar contra armas y además desconocía la naturaleza de aquella técnica. Misaka dio el primer golpe viniendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia mí. Logré esquivarlo y a la vez escuchar un leve sonido, como si aquel objeto vibrara. Después del primer choque de aquel objeto contra el suelo, la Railgun dio su segundo golpe, el cual yo esquivé saltando. No podía hacer nada contra esa cosa, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Los cientos de golpes siguientes solo me limité a tratar de esquivarlos uno por uno, lo cual me agotaba bastante. Rápidamente llegó el momento en el que no pude huir por mucho, así que me decidí a parar aquel ataque. Estaba dispuesta a saltar su ataque usando un poco de impulso de la energía que había reunido, para después atacar aquel objeto con mis pies. No todo salió como yo quería… en el momento en que esquivé el ataque de Misaka, ella me lanzó uno de sus ataques eléctricos en mi abdomen, lo que me impulsó más de lo suficiente para luego caer al suelo, golpeándome la espalda. Cuando traté de sentarme o algo, vi que mi contrincante no perdía el tiempo y se acercaba rápidamente a mi posición. Era rápida… lo único que pude hacer fue frenar su ataque con mis pies.  
"¿Realmente está pensando en darme ese golpe?" me pregunté a mi misma que era lo que podía hacer en aquella situación: si uno de mis dos pies cedía esa cosa me cortaría en dos y no podía levantarme rápidamente. Pero algo extraño pasó: de pronto aquella arma misteriosa comenzó a deshacerse. Misaka también parecía algo confundida, se alejó bastante de mí mientras yo me ponía de pie y revisé mis zapatillas solo para darme cuenta de que tenía que comprar unas nuevas.

- - Bueno, finalicemos esto – dijo ella, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo

- - Ya veo… - dije en voz baja – aquí viene el famoso "Railgun"

Y así fue. Tomó aquella moneda para lanzarla a los cielos y cuando ambos, tanto la moneda como yo, realizó aquel maravilloso poder. Tan brillante que cegaría a cualquiera que se encontrara frente a frente tal como yo.  
Opuse mis dos manos hacia aquella maravilla. Se creó un bloqueo y un segundo después, se formó una explosión. Cuando el humo se dispersó, yo todavía estaba en pie, mientras noté que Misaka corría preocupada hacia mí.

- - ¡Kamiko-san! – gritó mientras corría - ¡¿Estás bien?!

- - ¡COMO QUEMA! – grité mientras soplaba mi mano derecha que al parecer había recibido más daño – pero no es nada que una curita no pueda curar.

- - Me alegro… - terminó diciendo después de un largo suspiro

- - ¡Pero que gran cantidad de poder! – le dije emocionadamente – aun puedo sentir la energía aquella dentro de mi

- - ¿Dentro de ti?

- - A si es, puedo almacenar energía dentro de mí – le dije mientras me sobaba el vientre – y aquí… está la existencia de nuestro amor… nuestro hijo

- - ¿eh?… ¡¿PERO QUE COSAS DICES?! – terminó diciendo completamente sonrojada

- - ¡Es solo una broma! – le dije con mi rostro sonriente y una leve risa de fondo – Mira esto – terminé diciendo para darle la espalda y para ver el anaranjado horizonte.

Alcé mis dos manos al cielo con los dedos separados y apuntando hacia arriba. Comencé a soltar rápidamente la energía que tenía en mi interior, haciéndolo parecer como una fuente, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente arriba, explotaron como pequeños fuegos artificiales.

- - Que tierno – dijo ella con cierta fascinación

Yo solo la admiré mientras ella veía algo que me había salido de pura suerte, así que suspiré bastante fuerte.  
Después de eso, nos arreglamos un poco la ropa y tomamos nuestras cosas… próximo destino, una cafetería. Fue un largo día, así que no solo pedimos café, sino que también muchos dulces para comer.  
Me encontraba sentada en un lugar junto a la ventana mientras Misaka fue a ver los postres que se ofrecían, cuando de pura casualidad vi cruzar a Touma. No pensé en nada más que en que nos acompañase, pero cuando lo arrastré hacia la puerta de la cafetería, recordé de lo enamora de que estaba Misaka de él… pensé que sería divertido, así que simplemente hice que entrara para inmediatamente pedir otro café. Misaka aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

- - Entonces… - dijo el chico mientras se sentaba - ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

- - Solo para pasar un momento de reunión… nada más. – le dije yo – además de una forma de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi

- - Pero si no he hecho nada…

- - Kamiko-chan, traje una tarta… - dijo Misaka antes de ver a Touma, para después notar que se encontraba sentado frente a mí, y con todas sus fuerzas lo señalo - ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

- - Ah – exclamé – simplemente lo vi caminar solo así que lo invité a tomar un café con nosotras

- - No me digas… -preguntó Touma, desviando la mirada- ¿acaso te enfrentaste a Biribiri?

- - ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Misaka, con cierta aura de orgullo – por lo menos no fui vencida con solo dos golpes…

- - Ah… - exclamó Touma, para luego mirarme fijamente – ¿tú se lo contaste?

- - No me dijiste que guardara el secreto… - le dije, mientras probaba mi té con leche.

- - Maldición… -dijo levemente Misaka para luego sentarse junto a mí

Comenzamos a comer y a beber nuestros respectivos "tés y cafés", pero el ambiente era bastante silencioso. La cara de Misaka estaba bastante roja, mientras que Touma miraba hacia afuera, tal vez para ver alguna cosa que lo sacara de ese aprieto. Por alguna extraña razón, comencé a mirar a Touma muy de cerca, extremadamente de cerca, para que él se percatara de que yo lo miraba.  
Después de un rato, notó lo que yo estaba haciendo, y se sonrojó un poco.

- - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

- - ¿Saldrías conmigo? – le pregunté

- - ¡¿Acaso saldrías con un mono como ese?! – exclamó Misaka después de atragantarse

- - ¡Oye! - dijo Touma – no soy un mono, ¿sabes?

- - ¿Entonces? – pregunté, reiterando lo anteriormente preguntado

- - Bueno… -dijo Touma, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco – eres bastante tierna y bastante simpática, pero aun no te conozco del todo, así que no sabría decirte…

- - Y, ¿Qué tal de Misaka-san?

- - ¡¿PORQUÉ TENGO QUE SER YO?! – dijo, prácticamente gritando

- - Es solo una pregunta, Misaka-chan – le dije, sonriendo con algo de picardía.

- - ¿Biribiri? – dijo, y comenzó a pensar para volver a hablar unos segundos después – Imposible, terminó diciendo. Después de todo, cada vez que me ve comienza a atacarme con sus habilidades y me persigue por todos lados para que luche contra ella. ¡E incluso usa ataques que podrían matarme! – suspiró después de su discurso – quedaría hecho cenizas en segundos… te lo aseguro.

- - ¿No sabes por qué hace eso? – logré decir antes de que Misaka me tapara la boca

- - No lo sé realmente, pero creo que solo quiere vencerme ya que nunca lo ha hecho…

- - ¡Algún día lo hare! – exclamó Misaka, apuntando a Touma, para después volver a sentarse

- - Pero saben… - terminé diciendo, apoyándome en la mesa – ustedes hacen una bonita pareja… - finalmente sonreí con mi más dulce sonrisa,

Misaka saltó sobre mí para hacer que me callara y de paso ocultar su cara completamente roja, y finalmente todos terminamos riendo.  
No hubo comentario alguno sobre el tema nuevamente, así que después de eso simplemente nos separamos en distintas direcciones para volver a casa y descansar, después de todo por lo menos Misaka y yo estábamos algo cansadas.  
Al llegar al hospital no vi a nadie, así que me di un baño para luego irme a dormir y así concluir aquel maravilloso día en Ciudad Academia.


	4. Last Order

Cuando traté de moverme a la mañana siguiente, mi cuerpo se sentía bastante cansado y agotado… de algún modo, las corrientes eléctricas de Misaka habían afectado mis nervios y músculos. Ya me era algo difícil el sentarme en la cama, así que no podía hacer mucho. Era un poco molesto que digamos por mi gran costumbre de siempre hacer las cosas por mí misma.  
Tanto Misaka 19090 como 13577 se ocuparon de mí. Se me hacía bastante molesto el llamarlas por su número de serie, era como si le hablara a objetos y no a seres vivientes como ellas, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ya que no sabía que nombres ponerles, además de que sería lo mismo que con mis hermanas: las llamaba de cierta manera, pero seguían llamándose a sí mismas por su número de serie. En ese momento se me vino a la mente mi número de serie "HS001". No sé por qué pensé en algo como eso, pero sentí algo en mi pecho, pareciera como si mi corazón se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Era doloroso, pero cuando me examinó el doctor dijo que no era nada malo; "así es como se siente cuando estás triste" fue lo que dijo antes de dejar mi habitación.  
Esa mañana Misaka 19090 fue la que me llevó el desayuno: unas cuantas tostadas y un té con leche. "Es delicioso" fue lo que dijo. Definitivamente… es como si viera a todas las sisters como mis hermanas pequeñas. Desayunamos juntas; ella no era del tipo que hablaba mucho, así que solo le pregunté sobre las cosas que solía hacer respondiéndome muy sinceramente: una de las características de las sisters, "lo que no sucede con su original" dije en voz baja y desviando la mirada.  
Me la pasé la mañana entera con aquellas batas de hospital que Misaka me ayudó a vestir. No eran para nada de mi agrado ya que eran bastante feas e incómodas, pero ese día pasé de ser un huésped a ser un paciente… Después de desayunar leí una historia en internet, más bien uno de esos libros en línea que trataba de una historia de amor bastante extraña: una chica retorcida, un chico que solo quería protegerla, un enemigo en el pasado de la chica que volvía a aparecer para que en el final el chico muriera después de absorber toda la energía maligna de la chica, por lo que su cuerpo explotó por dentro. El villano no fue derrotado y "la chica quedó completamente sola con el cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos, culpando al destino, culpándose a sí misma por no ser lo demasiado fuerte como para proteger a aquel que lo había dado todo por ella".  
Fue bastante interesante, pero no pude decir que aquella historia me agradara del todo. Una porque era algo que incluía muchos cliché y porque a mi parecer, el tocar las hojas de papel de un libro te abre un mundo más grande o algo así, por lo que cuando terminé de leer, solo cerré la computadora para mirar por la ventana. "¿Habrá alguien en el mundo que se sacrificaría así por mí?" fue lo que me pregunté.  
Las imágenes de mi vida de preparatoria llegaron a mi mente: No era alguien que hiciera amigos muy fácil, puede no ser verdad tomando en cuenta mi facilidad para hablarle a la gente, pero no puedo confiar realmente en las personas de un momento a otro. Incluso se me hizo difícil en confiar en mis actuales padres. Muchos me piden consejo y ayuda en cuanto al ámbito escolar, pero soy de aquellas que come su almuerzo en solitario. Que me califiquen de "bonita" o "tierna" no tiene ningún significado para mí, es como si fuesen palabras falsas. Seguí pensando en la historia que había leído: hablaba de "amor a primera vista"… ¿Eso realmente existía? En toda mi vida no me había enamorado de ni un solo chico, y podría decir que ningún chico se había interesado en mí, o tal vez eran demasiado cobardes como para hablarme.  
Por un momento recordé un poco de mi infancia, donde no solían invitarme a jugar porque tenían miedo de mi apariencia; así es, cuando era niña, nadie me tendió una mano para invitarme a jugar porque para los niño lo diferente da miedo…  
"Qué más da…" dije en voz baja después de suspirar.  
Gracias a la ayuda de Misaka 13577, pude dar un paseo por el hospital en silla de ruedas. Esta Misaka hablaba más que la anterior, contándome sobre cosas que había visto tanto en la televisión como en revistas; eran cosas bastante interesantes tales como en las que se fijaba Misa-chan. Al final de nuestro paseo, le pedí que me dejara unos minutos en la azotea del edificio: quería sentir el viento en mi rostro. Ella me dejó en el lugar para luego retirarse a "atender asuntos". Me di cuenta de que ya podía mover mi cuerpo con mucha más facilidad que en la mañana así que, ya bastante tarde, me di un estirón.  
Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida en aquel maravilloso ambiente, cuando sentí que la puerta de atrás se había abierto. Me sobresalté un poco, para luego restregarme un poco los ojos.

- - "¡Aquí estás!" dice Misaka mientras Misaka señala al objetivo que acaba de encontrar –escuché detrás de mi

- - ¿Last Order? – pregunté, ya que se me hacía bastante evidente

- - "Así es" dice Misaka mientras Misaka da vueltas de felicidad

- - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté mientas daba vuelta la silla de ruedas - ¿Otro chequeo?

- - "Misaka estaba aburrida en casa" comenta Misaka mientras Misaka mira determinadamente a su objetivo "Así que decidí venir a divertirme un poco. Por supuesto que avisé en casa que saldría" dice Misaka mientras Misaka se siente una niña responsable

- - Ah, ya veo… pero lo siento, yo no puedo jugar contigo ahora…

- - "Oh… pero aun así es más divertido que estar todo el día encerrada en casa" dice Misaka mientras Misaka siente un poco de libertad

- - Debe de ser difícil, ¿no?

- - "¡Así es!" exclama Misaka mientras Misaka se siente comprendida

Acaricié la cabeza de Last Order dándole una sonrisa. Era bastante agradable el estar con ella; solo escucharle hablar con tal entusiasmo me dio las fuerzas para levantarme de la silla de ruedas e ir a entretenernos durante un rato, obviamente todo dentro del hospital; yo no tenía permitido el salir de las instalaciones ese día.  
¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? Bueno, fueron bastantes cosas tales como leer cuentos, jugar algunos videojuegos, algunos juegos de mesa, comer bastante, e incluso nos divertimos hablando de cosas que nos habían pasado. Pero ese día mi cuerpo se cansaba bastante rápido que digamos.  
Para la tarde, volvimos a subir a la azotea a admirar la puesta de sol. Yo me encontraba nuevamente en la silla de ruedas, mientras que Last Order estaba sentada sobre mis piernas. Nos mantuvimos en silencio bastante tiempo, después de todo solo admirábamos aquella hermosa puesta de sol que nos entregaba el mundo y la suave brisa que cruzaba entre nuestros cabellos.  
Estábamos bastante tranquilas cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió.

- - ¡Last Order! – gritó aquella persona, mientras se acercaba

Me di la vuelta después de que la niña se bajara de mi regazo, viendo a Accelerator venir hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

- - "Vaya, vaya" – dijo levemente Last Order

- - No salgas de casa sin que nadie lo note – le dijo el albino en un tono bastante molesto

- - "¡Misaka solo quería divertirse!" exclama Misaka mientras Misaka se cruza de brazos mostrando su molestia

- - Maldita cría…

- - "En este momento estábamos esperando la cena" dice Misaka dando una excusa para quedarse un rato más

- - Puedes comer en casa, vámonos

No pude más que ver como la pequeña Last Order era llevada prácticamente a la fuerza por las palabras de Accelerator. De alguna forma me sentí bastante irritada. Quería golpearlo, de todas maneras, ¿quién trataba así a una niña de tales intenciones? Me sacaba de quicio. "¿El más poderoso de Ciudad Academia?" me importa una mierda. Alcé mi voz diciendo "Oye, espera" pero prácticamente no me hizo caso alguno. Así que me levanté y por inercia levanté mi mano. Pero pasó algo inesperado… algo, un tipo de energía salió de la punta de mis dedos directamente hacia Accelerator. No podía ser energía acumulada de mi batalla contra Misaka Mikoto, aquello que salió de mis manos no era electricidad, era algo más. El albino se detuvo y me miró con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro, pero de alguna forma, todo se volvió borroso para mí; mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme como nunca antes y pude notar que me sangraba la nariz. Después de eso, no recuerdo nada.  
Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente lo primero que vi fue el techo de la habitación en la que me hospedaba.

- - Así que al fin te despiertas – escuché la voz de Accelerator – maldición, tener que recogerte después de que te desmayaras fue una gran molestia

- - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté mientras le observaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala

- - Si no lo sabes tú, menos lo sabré yo

- - Ya veo… - dije, tratando de sentarme, aunque un poco obstaculizada por Last Order que dormía junto a mí abrazándome de la cintura

- - No quería irse hasta que despertaras, y ahora es ella la que se duerme… que molestia

- - Ya es tarde… - dije después de ver la hora en el reloj de pared - ¿No te vas a ir a dormir?

- - Cállate… no me iré de aquí

- - ¿Por qué?

- - No voy a dejar a esa mocosa sola

- - Así que esa es la relación que tienen… pareces un lolicon… - dije en voz baja, acariciando la cabeza de la aun durmiente Last Order

- - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dijo después de quejarse en un tono bastante molesto

- - Nada – terminé por decir casi burlándome, para después mirar la habitación - ¿Vas a dormir allí?

- - ¿Y dónde más quieres que duerma?

- - Ya veo…

- - Tus hermanas… -dijo algo serio después de mantenerse bastante tiempo en silencio – ¿qué pasó con ellas?

- - ¿Eh?... – exclamé bastante sorprendida por la pregunta. Fue una sorpresa el saber que él tenía la idea de que Haruko y Shimizu; bueno, era bastante evidente puesto que éramos físicamente idénticas, pero ante toda mi duda, simplemente miré a Last Order dormir a mi lado, y aquel dolor en el pecho volvió a mí – Ellas… murieron… - terminé diciendo

- - ¿Cómo? – preguntó, con un tono de sorpresa

- - En una sala de operaciones, en medio de un experimento – contesté, desviando la mirada.

Después de eso, él no habló nada más. Supuse que se había dormido, así que hice lo mismo, acomodándome junto a Last Order.  
Era bastante temprano cuando desperté. Tanto Last Order como Accelerator seguían dormidos; sonreí al notar tal serenidad en sus rostros.  
Con cuidado me separé de la pequeña niña, sentándome en la cama y estirándome como todas las mañanas, y sentí un gran alivio al notar que ya no tenía dolores musculares, así que me levanté lo más silenciosamente posible. Tomé uno de mis cambios de ropa, y comencé a cambiarme; ya estaba harta de aquella bata de hospital, así que lo primero que hice fue quitármela y lanzarla a una esquina para olvidarla y nunca volvérmela a poner. Me estiré nuevamente con mi cuerpo desnudo sintiéndome completamente libre.

- - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – escuché la voz de Accelerator detrás de mi

- - ¿Eh? – exclamé mirándolo sobre mi hombro mientras él se sentaba en el sillón después de haber estado recostado en él – pues me cambio ropa…

- - ¿No deberías de tener consideración? Date cuenta de que no eres la única en la habitación – dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, tal como un "facepalm"

- - Bueno… hace unos segundos ambos estaban durmiendo, así que no vi el problema – dije mientras me ponía ropa interior

- - Solo vístete rápido, maldita pervertida – dijo, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta

- - ¿Pervertida yo? No creo que un obsesionado con las niñas pequeñas debería de decir algo así…

- - ¿Qué? – exclamó elevando bastante el tono de su voz

- - No vayas a despertar a Last Order… puede hacerse la idea equivocada…

- Él solo chistó para luego marcharse de la habitación. "Así que esa es su debilidad" me dije a mi misma, y con una inevitable sonrisa maligna en el rostro, seguí vistiéndome.  
Unos minutos más tarde, la pequeña Misaka despertó y los tres desayunamos juntos en mi habitación. Mientras Last Order hablaba y hablaba, yo disimulaba la casi inevitable risa por lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de ver la cara de molestia de Accelerator, lo que me provocaba más ganas de estallar en risas.  
Definitivamente, el té de esa mañana fue el mejor.

Mis dos invitados se despidieron después de desayunar, así que después de eso, me encerré en mi habitación para estallar en risas.  
Mientras ordenaba mi habitación, una visita realmente inesperada llegó a tocar mi puerta. Era mi madre. Me sorprendía bastante, ya que no había razón para que viniera en persona, puesto que ella sabía diariamente de mi según lo que le hablaban Misa-chan y Saka-chan.  
Cuando le pregunté por qué había venido de improvisto, me dijo que había estado preocupada por lo de mi desmayo el día anterior. "Ah, realmente no es nada" y "Ya estoy de lo mejor" fue lo que le dije, pero ella no se quedó tranquila, así que comenzó a realizarme pruebas… y tuve que volver a usar aquella bata de hospital. Me tuvo en observación por horas y horas, creo que incluso llegué a tomar una pequeña siesta.  
Para cuando desperté, su cara no era de las mejores.

- - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le pregunté

- - Hay una pequeña anomalía en tu cerebro – dijo, un poco desanimada – pero no te preocupes, no es nada que no se pueda curar

- - ¿En serio es solo eso? Parece como si fuera algo más grande

- - Puede llegar a serlo si no es tratado debidamente…

- - ¿Voy a tener que usar esta bata por días enteros?

- - No, cariño –dijo después de reírse un poco – de ahora en adelante no estarás en el hospital

- - ¿Qué? ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?

- - Te voy a dejar a cargo de algunas personas que pueden tratar con esto.

Sin hablar más, tomé mis pertenencias de la habitación. Me despedí de las hermanas Misaka y del doctor Gekota para marcharme del lugar. Tomamos un taxi que recorrió varias calles repletas de estudiantes. Entre ellos logré ver a Touma con una monja, creo… "¿Acaso es religioso?" me pregunté, pero no le di más vueltas al asunto.  
Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, mi madre me dijo que ella no se quedaría conmigo… no pude evitar pensar que algo extraño estaba pensando. Al ver el lugar en el cual me quedaría me impresioné bastante… no era una casa convencional, si no que era una gran mansión. Tenía la idea de haberla visto en algún lado, pero no podía recordar exactamente en dónde. Mi madre se retiró inmediatamente después de dejarme en la entrada.  
Llamé a la puerta, para recibir la cálida bienvenida de Last Order, y su sorpresa a la vez… "Espera un momento…" me dije. Eso significaría que viviría con "ellos"


	5. Apariencias Falsas

Last Order. Cuando me vio fuera de su hogar, inmediatamente me tomó del brazo y me forzó a entrar. En realidad tenía que hacerlo, así que no opuse resistencia alguna. Mientras miraba un poco la entrada me pregunté en que me ayudaría con mi "problema" ya que al fin de cuentas, era un tipo de mansión común y corriente.  
Las primeras personas con las que me encontré eran dos mujeres adultas: Una se presentó como Yoshikawa Kikyou, mientras que la otra como Yomikawa Aiho. A esta última la conocía ya que era la amiga de mis padres, aquella que me entregó a ellos.

- - Me alegra que estés bien – fue lo que dijo ella al verme

- - No podría estar mal – le dije, agradeciéndole – todo es gracias a los tutores de los cuales me dejó a cargo

- - ¡Por favor! – dijo, avergonzándose un poco y rascándose la nuca – yo no hice mucho que digamos

- - En realidad hizo mucho por mí, realmente se lo agradezco… pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el líder de mi proyecto?

La expresión de su cara cambió drásticamente. "Encontramos parte de su cuerpo entre los escombros" dijo, para luego desviar la mirada. Su compañera, Yoshikawa, la animó un poco justo antes de que Last Order me jalara nuevamente para mostrarme el lugar.  
¿Cuántas habitaciones, salas de esta, baños, comedores y cualquier tipo de habitación habrá tenido esa mansión? No pude contarlas por la velocidad con las que la pequeña Misaka me las mostraba además de que todos los pasillos me parecían iguales así que no sabía si estábamos en un lugar nuevo o solo en uno que habíamos transitado hace unos segundos. Pero realmente no importaba; todo ese recorrido me dio tiempo para pensar en lo que realmente hacía allí y el porqué. La instalación no tenía medios médicos de investigación necesarios como para examinar mis síntomas, y la dueña de la mansión era aquella que me había salvado en el pasado, la miembro de Antiskill Yomikawa Aiho. Solo pude deducir una cosa: mi madre me había enviado para que me protegieran, pero ¿de qué exactamente?  
Por fin nos detuvimos en una de las habitaciones, una sala de estar bastante bonita donde en uno de los sillones se encontraba Accelerator. Como antes, me miró con su cara de pocos amigos y de desagrado, también parecía un poco extrañado por la "sorpresa".

- - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó

- - "Desde ahora ella es nuestra huésped" – dijo la pequeña Misaka – dice Misaka mientras Misaka abraza a su invitada

- - ¿A poco te he dado una sorpresa? – le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando mi evidente ironía

- - Si claro – dijo el albino, desviando la mirada y con su expresión de molestia.

Aun así, era algo incómodo. Era prácticamente la primera vez que estaba en una casa ajena así que no sabía mucho de cómo comportarme. Simplemente acepté la oferta de Last Order de sentarme junto a ella en uno de los sillones y ver un poco de televisión, pero nada más aparte de eso. Pasé varios minutos en completo silencio solo escuchando todas las voces que provenían de la televisión, y más aún los comentarios que Last Order hacía de los programas en sí. Cerré mis ojos por un momento; no puedo precisar cuantos segundos estuvieron cerrados, pero los abrí cuando Aiho y Yomikawa entraron a la sala.

- - ¿Ya tienen hambre? – preguntó Yomikawa

- - "Así es" –dijo Last Order – exclama Misaka mientras Misaka se lleva las manos a su panza señalando su hambre

- - Supongo que ya es la hora de la comida – dijo Aiho mientras miraba uno de los relojes

- - Hoy te toca cocinar a ti, Aiho – dijo Yomikawa con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

- -¿Eh? – exclamó Aiho, bastante extrañada – eso no es justo…

- - Yo puedo cocinar – dije, levantando un poco mi mano como en las escuela

- - Pero si eres nuestra invitada…

- - No se preocupen – terminé diciendo al levantarme de mi asiento – no me sentiría a gusto si no hiciese nada

Así que sin más peros, me arremangué la ropa yendo hacia la cocina, por lo que creo que Aiho se sorprendió un poco ya que no usaría las máquinas para hacer arroz. Realmente no era ningún problema para mí. Estaba completamente acostumbrada a preparar comida para muchas personas todos los días, es más hacía que me sintiera llena por dentro; el dolor en mi pecho simplemente se iba, sobre todo cuando la gente que probaba lo que yo preparaba decía que estaba delicioso aunque solo fuera para hacerme sentir bien.  
La nevera de aquella casa estaba repleta de ingredientes… no sabía si los reponían a diario o si simplemente nunca los usaban. Pero tampoco quería usar todo lo que había, así que solo se me ocurrió hacer algo simple: arroz y curry. Al fin y al cabo, usé aquellas máquinas para hacer arroz mientras preparaba los ingredientes y condimentos para el curry. Una vez que todo estaba en preparación, comencé a hacer otras cosas como sopa de miso, sashimi e incluso me dio tiempo de hacer un poco de gyoza.  
Last Order me ayudó con la organización de la mesa, poniendo utensilios y ordenando los puestos de cada uno, para que finalmente Aiho y Yomikawa me ayudaran a llevar la comida a la mesa.  
Un trabajo bien hecho…  
Tuve aquella sensación que mencioné antes al ver las caras de agrado por la comida, excepto la de Accelerator, su cara era siempre igual. Pero no me importaba mucho, ya estaba satisfecha.  
Por suerte, yo no tuve que lavar los platos, eso fue trabajo de las adultas de la casa.

Esa tarde, Last Order me incitó a salir con ella a dar un paseo por la ciudad, así que simplemente nos fuimos a dar una vuelta nada más ni nada menos que al centro comercial. ¿Por qué no me extraña? Bueno, se supone que allí hay muchas cosas juntas así que no hay que caminar demasiado para encontrar "todo lo que necesitas".  
Al parecer, el estómago de la pequeña Misaka no sabía cuándo llenarse. Simplemente entramos y se quedó observando un puesto de palomitas. Le compré un paquete, agradeciendo todo el camino, pero un poco después vio un puesto de helados… y más adelante habían donas. Pero por fin llegó el momento en el que ya no fuimos capaces de caminar debido al dolor de estómago. Estábamos en eso, cuando apareció el "gran Kamijou Touma" frente a nosotras.

- - "Ah, es él" – dijo la pequeña Misaka – dice Misaka mientras Misaka apunta a su objetivo

- - ¿Kamijou Touma? – dije mientras él pasaba junto a nosotras

- - ¿Eh? – exclamó él, al escuchar su nombre tal vez, deteniéndose ante nosotras – ah… que tiempo ¿no?

- - Solo fueron un par de días, pero que va

- - "También estoy aquí" dice Misaka mientras Misaka se señala a si misma

- - ¿Chibi-Misaka? – preguntó el chico mientras veía a la niña junto a mí – ah, cierto, cuanto tiempo

- - No me extraña que se conozcan – dije mientras me rascaba la nuca – pero bueno, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- - Solo tomaba un camino más corto…

- - "Nosotras estamos de paseo" dice Misaka mientras Misaka aclara la situación

- - Eh, ya veo… Supongo que no quieres luchar contra mi nuevamente, Kamiko…

- - Claro que no – le dije, mientras me ponía de pie olvidando mi dolor de estómago – ya comprobé lo que quería…

- - Menos mal… bueno, ya me marcho, tengo que volver rápido a casa

Creo que fue mala idea el levantarme mientras aún tenía dolor de estómago. En el momento en que Touma se daba la vuelta para irse, tambaleé e instintivamente tomé el brazo izquierdo de aquel chico con mi mano derecha. De alguna u otra forma tropecé y con una fuerza que nunca imaginé que tenía, jalé a Touma hacia mí. Lo que vi después fue a aquel tipo sobre mí, más bien sobre mi torso. Comenzó a disculparse en ese mismo momento, pero cuando trató de levantarse, me tocó en partes que son consideradas indebidas. No es que me haya importado mucho; Last Order estaba bastante sorprendida, pero yo me sorprendí más cuando un golpe eléctrico llegó de la nada. El pobre Kamijou pudo bloquearlo con su brazo mágico para después levantarse y correr lejos de aquel lugar. Casi inmediatamente, Misaka Mikoto cruzó frente a nosotras, corriendo tras su amado, quizás. Tal vez ella no notó que éramos nosotras ya que no se detuvo, o quizás estaba tan concentrada en su tarea de perseguir a Touma y "castigarlo por sus crímenes" que simplemente no nos notó.

- - "Esos dos sí que tienen energías" se impresiona Misaka mientras Misaka trata de ver lo mucho que se han alejado – fue el último comentario de Last Order sobre el tema.

Volvimos a casa poco después. Tomamos un taxi para llegar antes de que se oscureciera y de que alguien viniera por nosotras.  
Ni Last Order ni yo cenamos ese día, simplemente bebimos algo caliente después de todas las golosinas que comimos en el centro comercial, para luego tomar un relajante baño.  
Se hizo bastante tarde, yéndose todos a dormir, a excepción de mi persona, que no tenía sueño aun. En vez de quedarme en la cama, me levanté en medio de la noche en mi pijama habitual – ropa interior y un sweater- y observé el exterior por los grandes ventanales de la sala. La ciudad se veía hermosa llena de luces en la noche bastante oscura. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un ruido tras de mí; cuando voltee me di cuenta de que era Accelerator.

- - ¿Intentas violarme? – le dije, en un tono burlón – ah, cierto, solo te interesan las pequeñas, ¿no?

- - Maldita… - dijo después de chistar

- - Calma… era solo una broma. Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

- - Quería preguntarte algo

- - ¿Qué sería?

- - ¿Estás fingiendo?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Pensé que preguntaría cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo, algo estúpido como "¿qué haces a estas horas de la noche?" o "¿Por qué no te pones más ropa?", pero nunca pensé que me preguntara algo así. Sonreí levemente para luego mirar hacia afuera nuevamente.

- - ¿Cómo lo notaste? – le pregunté, mientras reposaba mi cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados

- - Tus ojos – dijo él – me recuerdan a los de las sisters en los primeros experimentos

- - Ya veo… Así es, finjo prácticamente cualquier emoción. ¿Satisfecho?

- - ¿Por qué?

- - ¿Por qué te interesa saber tanto de mí?

- - Porque estuviste en el mismo lugar en el que yo estuve

- - No son razones suficientes, pero me da igual el contártelo… Es simplemente porque mis emociones no son verdaderas… no es posible insertar emociones reales con un archivo de computadora, o por lo menos no lo era en ese tiempo, no sé ahora.

- - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- - Contra la voluntad de mi verdadera madre – dije después de suspirar – casi inmediatamente después de nacer, el jefe del proyecto insertó todo lo necesario en mí a través de un prototipo del actual "Testament". Creo que pensó que así mis poderes despertarían más rápido. ¿Cómo puedes obtener tantas formas de actuar sin tener el poder de opinar sobre ellas? Me transmitieron de todo, menos emociones, pero había algo que yo quería hacer… hacer sentir bien a los demás, y por eso fingí que nada había pasado. Eso es todo. Ahora quiero hacerte yo una pregunta… - lo miré fijamente - ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿Acaso te preocupa? No logro entenderlo lógicamente…

- - Porque siempre me intrigó tu forma de actuar, es tan falsa que da asco.

- - Ya veo

Después de eso, él se marchó y yo simplemente me quedé un rato más mirando el exterior. Traté de mirar el cielo estrellado, pero las luces ocultaban cualquier estrella que pudiese ser vista en el cielo. Ya eran las tres de la mañana cuando me fui a mi habitación. Por alguna razón las palabras de Accelerator seguían girando en mi cabeza: "…es tan falsa que da asco". Me tiré en la cama boca arriba, llevando mi mano derecha a mi pecho y presionando con fuerza. Aquel extraño dolor había vuelto a mí, y eso que lo había olvidado por completo.  
De alguna manera me quedé dormida, aunque bastante desabrigada que digamos. Me levanté en la mañana siguiente bastante temprano para tomar mi té matutino. En aquella casa todos se levantaban bastante temprano que digamos, pero no tenía las ganas de desayunar en compañía. No pude fingir como siempre esa mañana, era como si lo de anoche me hubiese afectado. Mi pecho aun dolía, bastante fuerte.  
Aiho se fue bastante temprano, debía de ir a trabajar, y Yoshikawa también salió de casa a hacer quizás que cosas, pero al final solo me quedé con la pequeña Misaka y el albino. Yo aún me paseaba en mis pijamas por lo que Last Order se avergonzaba bastante al ver que no me importaba el mostrar mis bragas al público; y realmente era así, después de todo no sentía absolutamente nada.  
Mientras ambos acompañantes estaban recostados en los sillones, yo les daba la espalda sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, aun bebiendo mi té matutino, cuando llegó una información de la Red Misaka. Me levanté exaltada de mi silla, derramando el líquido de la taza sobre la mesa accidentalmente. "No puede ser" me dije en voz baja. El dolor en mi pecho no hizo más que aumentar más y más.  
Nishoku Yuriko, mi madre, había sido secuestrada a plena luz del día…


	6. Transformación Vectorial

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón había pasado algo como eso? ¿Era aquello de lo que mi madre quería protegerme? ¿Acaso me hubiesen llevado a mí si yo hubiese estado en aquel lugar?  
Múltiples ideas y preguntas llegaron de golpe a mi cabeza. El dolor en mi pecho no hacía más que crecer y crecer. Mi cabeza dolía mucho también. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento. Mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar al mismo tiempo en que pensé que explotaría; una extraña fuerza hacía mucha presión en mi interior, quería liberarlo todo… ¿pero qué pasaría entonces? No podía determinar si aquello en mi interior era energía acumulada o simplemente era una ilusión.  
Pude escuchar levemente que Last Order le comunicaba lo sucedido a Accelerator, ella también parecía bastante preocupada por la situación.

- - Que molesto – dijo finalmente el albino, dirigiéndose a mí – no hace faltas que muestres tu falsa preocupación, tarde o temprano la encontrarán

"¿Falsa preocupación dice?" fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Se supone que así tendría que haber sido, pero por alguna razón tenía la certeza de que estaba realmente preocupada, aquel sentimiento en sí era real. Mis ojos se sintieron como si ardieran, y de la nada pude sentir algo que bajaba por mis mejillas. Toqué aquella sustancia con mis manos para percatarme de que eran incoloras… "¿Esto son las lágrimas?" pensé en aquel momento. Nunca antes había llorado ya que no había necesidad de hacerlo, pero en ese instante era lo único que podía hacer. Quería gritar lo más alto que pudiese, quería salir corriendo… Durante unos segundos todos estuvimos callados.

- - ¿Falsa preocupación? – dije, hablándole a los demás que se encontraban en la sala - ¿Crees que podría fingir lo que siento ahora?

- - Eso es lo que estás haciendo – respondió Accelerator antes de chistar

- - ¡¿Crees que puedo fingir algo como las lágrimas saliendo naturalmente de mis ojos?! – le grité, dándome la vuelta para verle la cara - ¿Acaso podría hacer algo como eso, maldito idiota? ¡Más bien podría decir que eres tú el que oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos! ¡Por mí podrías pudrirte en el infierno, maldito albino de mierda! – terminé diciendo para salir corriendo de la sala

Solo pude escuchar un quejido proveniente de la boca de Accelerator cuando salí. Last Order se había quedado en silencio todo aquel tiempo, y yo no podía ver casi nada ya que las lágrimas nublaban mi visión. Era un completo desastre.  
De alguna u otra forma logré llegar a la habitación en la que me hospedaba, tomando rápidamente un par de pantalones – tomé uno bastante corto – para luego ponérmelo rápidamente junto con un par de zapatillas. Pude escuchar que Last Order venía hacia mi dirección, así que no tuve más opción que saltar por la ventana. Estaba bastante alto, por lo que mis piernas se entumecieron bastante, pero de alguna manera pude salir corriendo del lugar.  
"¿Dónde?" era prácticamente la única palabra que se me cruzaba por la mente mientras miraba desesperada hacia cualquier lugar y seguía cualquier dirección.  
Me pasé horas corriendo por toda Ciudad Academia, pero no encontraba nada. Estaba completamente hambrienta y exhausta, pero no había tiempo ni de comer ni de descansar. Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban exploré los alrededores de la ciudad, lugares desolados y de centros de investigación, pero mi cuerpo ya no daba para más. Después de tantas horas, me desmayé en los pastizales de alguna parte. Fue la primera vez que soñé… era mi madre pidiendo ayuda, pero yo no podía alcanzarla de ninguna manera.  
Desperté exaltada por aquella extraña visión. Ya se había hecho de noche. Mi cuerpo estaba realmente débil, no podía dejar de temblar, pero de alguna u otra forma logré sentarme. Desde aquel lugar miré hacia el oscuro cielo; se podía ver las hermosas estrellas iluminando el negro manto de la noche. Inconscientemente las lágrimas volvieron a fluir. Tenía hambre, tenía sed, estaba débil, estaba sola. Ya no solo sentía dolor en mi pecho, si no que dentro de mí se sentía como si me estuviese congelando.

- - Por fin te encuentro, maldita mocosa – escuché la voz de Accelerator viniendo desde atrás – me has dado bastantes problemas, ¿sabes?

- - No soy una mocosa – le dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara extraña y limpiándome las lágrimas sin que él lo notara – puede que incluso sea mayor que tú…

- - A pesar de eso te sigues comportando como una mocosa

- - Cállate… - dije en voz baja, levantándome y caminando torpemente

- - ¿Dónde vas?

- - ¿Acaso no es obvio?

- - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – preguntó en un tono bastante molesto – Que estúpida eres, simplemente vagas sin rumbo alguno tan débilmente… es patético

- - ¡Cállate! – le grité, dándome la vuelta para volver a ver su cara - ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes tú?!

Él apareció rápidamente frente a mí, usando sus poderes tal vez, para tomarme del cuello y levantarme. "Ni siquiera puedes vencer a alguien como yo" dijo. Él tenía razón… no podía hacer absolutamente nada por mi cuenta, y tampoco contaba con que él me ayudara a resolver este problema. Automáticamente, mi cuerpo comenzó a absorber la fuerza que el albino ejercía contra mí, eso me liberaba del dolor, pero no del hecho de que obstruyera mis vías respiratorias, así que con una de mis manos pensaba en crear un tipo de onda de choque para poder separarlo de mí, pero cuando levanté mi mano, de manera involuntaria salió una pequeña bola de energía de algún tipo de material, que estalló entre mi cuello y la mano de Accelerator. Por consecuente, el albino me soltó y yo solo absorbí más energía. Caí de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo por la falta de aire del momento.

- - Pelea – escuché decir a Accelerator – si puedes vencerme te dejaré ir, si no, simplemente te mataré

- - ¿De qué estás hablando? – le dije, mirándolo hacia arriba

- - Algo tan patético y asqueroso no debería de existir en este mundo – dijo, y luego sonrió

Su expresión en sí me provocó miedo… Quería escapar pero no tenía las fuerzas además de que estaba completamente segura de que él sería capaz de matarme. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… Me levanté torpemente, alejándome un poco de él, solo me quedaba luchar y morir en sus manos. Bueno, no pensé que sería tan malo, después de todo terminaría con mi miserable existencia.  
Traté de mantenerme en pie lo mejor que pude, fue entonces cuando él sonrió más sádicamente que antes, comenzando su primer ataque. El suelo comenzó a romperse, haciendo que placas de roca salieron de esta. Con bastante dificultad pude esquivar la mayoría recibiendo solo golpes leves y algunos rasguños. Nuestra batalla recién comenzaba y yo ya estaba sangrando… realmente era patética…  
Los ataques continuaron de la misma forma que antes, poco a poco estos me golpeaban de la misma manera y yo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Pero debido a que aquellos ataques me golpeaban, era capaz de acumular energía. Pensaba en darle por lo menos un golpe a Accelerator, así que corrí con todo lo que tenía hacia donde se encontraba él, por alguna razón no me atacó en ese momento, pero deseaba darle una sorpresa, así que con la energía acumulada salté en frente de él. En ese momento pensé que era lo único que podía hacer, pero luego me di cuenta de que fue bastante estúpido, sobretodo porque aparecieron tres capas de roca simultáneamente a mí alrededor. Se acercaban bastante rápido… iba a aplastarme. Tenía miedo… no quería morir ahí, no sin haber hecho absolutamente nada en mi vida, pero no había nada que hacer. Cerré mis ojos, temerosa de ver la verdad, levantando mis brazos para detener las placas, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo, abrí mis ojos viendo tanto la roca destrozada como la expresión de sorpresa del "más fuerte de ciudad academia".  
Para cuando me di cuenta, había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que pasó en la azotea del hospital… había lanzado energía a través de mis manos, una energía que no había absorbido de ninguna parte. Caí al suelo, dándome un buen golpe, pero nuevamente me levanté… ya sabía lo que había pasado. Ese tipo de habilidad la había visto antes y la recordaba muy bien: era la habilidad de mi hermana Shimizu. Al parecer, el proyecto "Dual Skill" estaba dando sus frutos a estas alturas. Traté de usar la habilidad de mi otra hermana, Haruko: absorbí la vitalidad de la hierba de alrededor dándome la suficiente energía como para seguir luchando. Gracias al cielo que funcionó, o si no hubiese muerto del cansancio en aquel lugar. Miré frente a frente la cara de Accelerator, se le veía bastante emocionado. Yo me encontraba bastante seria, acabaría la batalla en aquel lugar. Levanté mi mano hacia mi contrincante, y poco a poco comencé a absorber su fuerza, formando una pequeña bola de energía que a cada segundo crecía más y más. El albino se dio cuenta de mis habilidades, y comenzó a luchar seriamente yendo el mismo en mi dirección para darme un puñetazo, pero usé la misma habilidad para captar toda la fuerza de aquel golpe y luego lanzársela en la cara. Como era de esperarse, aquella energía salió disparada hacia otro lado, no había nada que pudiese hacer con su transformación vectorial.  
Me alejé de él saltando hacia atrás, y levantando una de mis manos en su contra me concentré para generar la suficiente energía como para que fuera el último ataque. Todo fue muy rápido… Para cuando lancé la extraña energía de la yema de mis dedos, el poder fue tan grande que podría incluso sobrepasar al famoso Railgun de Misaka Mikoto… lo sabía, porque podía sentir como dolían mis dedos por el calor. La habilidad de Accelerator, como era de suponerse, reflejó el ataque, haciendo que chocara consigo mismo provocando una explosión, pero entre el humo ataqué nuevamente. Esta vez el flujo de energía fue permanente, el ataque siguió continuamente chocando consigo mismo. Hice mi último esfuerzo, mis brazos ya no podían seguir aguantando el choque de energía, así que reuní el máximo de poder dentro de mi cuerpo. Parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría en mil pedazos, era doloroso, muy doloroso. Levanté mi otra mano, y de ambas palmas juntas, salió un rayo de energía mucho más grande que el anterior, creando una gran explosión.

Cuando el humo desapareció, pude ver nuevamente el cielo estrellado. A través de mis dedos reuní la suficiente fuerza vital como para levantarme de nuevo. Mi alrededor era realmente un desastre.  
Unos metros más allá se encontraba Accelerator tirado en aquel desastre. Me levanté y caminé hacia él para finalmente sentarme a su lado.

- - Tienes suerte de que la batería de esta cosa se estaba agotando – dijo mientras tocaba la pequeña caja de electrodos amarrada a su cuello.

- - Tienes suerte de que estuviera hambrienta y exhausta – le dije, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse

- - Hablando de eso… - dijo antes de meter su mano en sus bolsillos, sacando un pequeño sándwich envuelto en una servilleta – toma…

- - ¿Eh?... gracias, pero no tengo ganas de comer en este momento

Él solo desenvolvió el pan para luego introducirlo a la fuerza en mi boca.

- - La mocosa lo hizo para ti – dijo refiriéndose a Last Order, mientras yo trataba de tragar lo que me habían dado – te golpearé si no lo comes

- - Está bien, está bien – dije dificultosamente, con la mitad del pan en la mano y golpeándome el pecho para que bajara lo que había comido recién rápidamente

- - Toma – dijo él, sacando esta vez una lata de café de su otro bolsillo

- - Gracias – dije, tomando rápidamente la lata, abriéndola, y tomando un buen sorbo – ah… está bueno…

- - ¿Ah sí?

- - Si. Nunca antes había probado el café por mi cuenta – tomé otro sorbo bastante grande, para luego dejar la lata a un lado y terminar de comer el sándwich.

Nuevamente comencé a mirar las estrellas… me parecían realmente hermosas

- - Poco a poco – mencioné – sentí como mis emociones volvían. Era un proceso bastante lento, pero se hizo más rápido cuando me conectaron a la red Misaka. Quería decirte que tus palabras realmente dolieron. Fue la primera vez que alguien me hería de esa manera…

- - Y ahora eres una llorona – dijo, rascándose la nuca para luego tomar la lata de café y beber un sorbo – que molesto.

- - Supongo – terminé diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro – pero supongo que nunca me habría dado cuenta de lo rápido que mis emociones volvían si no me hubieses dicho algo como eso; solo por eso te lo agradezco

- - Que molestos son tus discursos – me dijo, levantándose para luego tenderme la mano y ayudar a levantarme – vamos, tu madre aún espera

- - ¿Eh? ¿Me vas a ayudar a rescatarla?

- - Solo te llevaré al lugar donde se encuentra, desde luego que Antiskill ya debe de estar en el lugar. No pienso luchar junto a una mocosa llorona y pervertida, además de molesta

Accelerator comenzó a caminar en cierta dirección. No pude evitar sonreír algo sonrojada para luego seguirlo. Después de un rato, se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, por lo que comenzamos a correr. Por alguna razón me sorprendió que el albino pudiese correr de esa forma, pero qué más da. Por mi parte, ya tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir mi camino.  
Llegamos unos minutos más tarde. Los escuadrones de Antiskill se encontraban en medio de una batalla con grandes máquinas tripuladas. Me sorprendió el ver que ese caos no estaba tan lejos de donde me encontraba antes, pero ya no podía esperar más.  
Al frente de la operación se encontraba Yomikawa Aiho, que al verme me indicó por donde debía de ir para pasar inadvertida de los enemigos. Ellos no podían avanzar, puesto que aquellos robots le cortaban el paso.  
Seguí mi camino en solitario, rodeando toda la batalla y yendo por la parte de atrás. La electricidad del edificio se había ido, así que no había ningún método de seguridad. Fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba en realidad. La edificación no era tan grande que digamos; no tardé mucho en inspeccionar todas las salas del primer al cuarto piso. Solo quedaba el quinto piso.  
Cuando subí por las escaleras, me di cuenta de que ese lugar era solo una sala enorme que ocupaba toda la planta. En una de las esquinas se encontraba mi madre, atada con cadenas a uno de los soportes del edificio. Corrí hacia donde estaba ella.

- - ¡Mamá! – le dije mientras rompía las cadenas que la ataban para luego acariciar su rostro para que despertara

- - ¿Kamiko? – dijo ella levemente, abriendo sus ojos - ¿Por qué viniste?...

- - ¡¿Por qué no vendría?! Después de todo eres mi madre, y te cuidaré como tal…

- - Vete de aquí… la idea era que no vinieses… él quiere acabar contigo

- - Si me voy, me iré contigo – le dije, tomándola del brazo y cargándola hacia las escaleras.

Pero en ese momento, escuché la risa maniaca de alguien oculto en las sombras. Mire hacia atrás, viendo a alguien con una forma extremadamente extraña. Desconfié de aquella silueta, así que solté a mi madre, convenciéndola de que se fuera. Gracias a dios me hizo caso y bajó las escaleras del edificio. Yo me quedé a hacerle frente a aquel hombre. Quería golpearlo por secuestrar a mi madre.

- - ¿Quién eres? – le pregunté tajante

- - Vaya… Solo pasan unos años y la pequeña Kiboume se olvida por completo de mí…

- - Así que eres del proyecto "Dual Skill"… Sal de las sombras para que pueda ver tu cara…

- - ¿Cómo me olvidas tan fácilmente? – dijo, mientras se acercaba más a mí – Después de todo lo que hice por ti

No lo podía creer… Era él, el líder de mi proyecto: Shibou Nijuri. Pensé en las palabras que Aiho había dicho sobre él; "encontramos parte de su cuerpo bajo los escombros", eso explicaba que parte de su cuerpo estuviese mecanizado, podía notar eso. Sabía que él no era rival para mí, después de todo, ahora yo era una "Dual Skill", había sido el experimento que muchos trataban de crear, y era un éxito… pero había algo que me inquietaba… claramente había otra presencia detrás de él, era algo bastante incómodo.

- - Supongo que lo notaste, ¿no? – dijo, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro – Tienes razón, hay alguien más en esta habitación… alguien que quería verte desde hace mucho tiempo…

- - ¿De quién exactamente estás hablando? – le pregunté bastante molesta

Él solo mantuvo su horripilante sonrisa mientras alguien, más o menos de mi tamaño, salió de las sombras, ganándose un puesto junto a Shibou Nijuri. Traía una capa puesta, que se quitó casi inmediatamente. Eso me sorprendió mucho más que ver a Shibou… las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir, sentía pena, asco… Era Haruko, pero a la vez era Shimizu… Así es, podía ver las cicatrices en su rostro. Lucían casi igual a mi: heterocromía y cabello bicolor… Ese maldito había unido sus cuerpos y las había traido de vuelta a la vida…  
Simplemente, caí de rodillas y cerré mis ojos llevándome mis manos a mi cabeza, no podía soportar ver tal abominación.


	7. El Café es Amargo

- - ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – le dije a Shibou dificultosamente

- - Solo terminar aquello que dejé a medias… - dijo de manera indiferente

No podía dejar de observar la abominación que había creado Shibou. Ellas… ella me observaba fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa tierna y afectuosa al mismo tiempo que era tenebrosa, espeluznante. Mis piernas temblaban por la cantidad de emociones que sentía en el momento, y nuevamente las lágrimas surgieron de mi rostro. Mi pecho dolió mucho más que antes, e incluso podía decir que nunca había sentido un dolor como el que tenía en ese momento. Aún estaba atónita, quería huir y encontrar ayuda afuera, pero mis piernas no me respondían, mi cuerpo en sí no me respondía. Inconscientemente usé toda la velocidad que tenía para correr y asestarle un gran puñetazo al maldito de Shibou, pero sin que él hiciera nada, la "fusión" detuvo mi golpe como si nada. Sentí más miedo aun. Inmediatamente, ella redirigió la energía del puñetazo, y con energía adicional, me mandó a volar.  
Me di un gran golpe contra uno de los soportes del edificio para después caer al suelo… no había manera de que pudiese luchar contra eso, mi mente no estaba preparada para afrontarlo…  
Shibou solo se reía maniáticamente en un rincón de la planta: me sacaba de quicio, pero cuando intenté golpearlo nuevamente, ella me detuvo como la vez anterior… no había manera de que me acercara. Por segunda vez me lanzó al otro lado de la planta. Ella podía controlar sus habilidades a la perfección, la fuerza con la que me lanzaba era descomunal, y no solo eso, unos segundos después pasó al ataque. No me era posible el cubrirme ya que su fuerza rompía toda defensa que pudiese crear: mi sangre era la única que se estrellaba contra el suelo. No importaba que tipo de ataque usara, simplemente ella lo cubría, lo desviaba, lo absorbía para luego reenviármelo con una potencia superior; yo casi desfalleciendo y ella sin un rasguño, sin una gota de sudor.

- - Por favor – le dije mientras tosía – detente… no quiero luchar contigo

Pero no importaba que tipo de cosas le dijera, ella no respondía, y simplemente el hombre, el creador, solo se reía en la oscuridad. Supuse que era porque sabía absolutamente todo acerca de sus creaciones, y sabía que no importaba que tipo de cosas hiciese, no afectarían el objetivo de "fusión".  
Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mi rostro ya que ahora ella me miraba con una expresión demente, una mirada asesina, no podría escapar de ninguno de sus golpes por el miedo. Cuando ella preparó su puño para golpearme con todas sus fuerzas yo no pude sostenerme en pie y caí de rodillas. Miré a los ojos de ella, de seguro mi mirada estaba envuelta en un miedo sin igual: de todas maneras moriría allí.  
Cerré los ojos cuando ella comenzó a mover su puño, y solo los abrí cuando una ráfaga que pasó junto a mí se detuvo, justo después de un gran estruendo. Ella había fallado, había asestado el golpe en el pilar tras de mí. Podía ver sus ojos apagados, y de su rostro sin expresión comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Yo solo miraba atónita cuando ella llevó su mano hacia sus ojos secándose las lágrimas como si no supiese que eran, para luego volver a formar un puño y lanzármelo directo a la cara. Pero no sentí dolor alguno. Como instintivamente había cerrado mis ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo solo vi el puño de ella frente a mí, cerrado, pero detenido.

- - ¿Qué rayos es esto? – preguntó Shibou bastante serio, se notaba que estaba desconcertado - ¡¿Acaso mi experimento falló?! ¡No es posible!

Shibou Nijuri se descontroló. Gritaba cosas que no entendía, le ordenaba a ella que me matara, que me hiciera pedazos, pero ella no respondía a ningún tipo de estimulación vocal.  
Casi de la nada, ella comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y por la boca: era evidente, no era posible el hacer tales cosas con un cuerpo humano ya que no resistiría la presión. Después de eso, simplemente cayó de rodillas al igual que yo.  
Cuando la vi a mi altura me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y me dije a mi misma: "voy a salvarla, voy a darle una vida mejor" y llena de enojo, miré a Shibou que aún se quejaba sobre el fracaso de su "experimento".  
Caminé hacia él mientras experimentaba su locura. Me enfermaba, incluso hacía explotar de los nervios escucharlo hablar sobre "mis objetos" refiriéndose tanto a ella como a mí. Llegaba a pensar en todos aquellos que fueron usados como conejillos de indias por esos hijos de puta que se hacía llamar científicos, y tomando uno de sus brazos metálicos, lo destrocé al presionarlo con la energía que podía generar mi cuerpo. Por como vi su rostro, estaba sumido en el pánico. Luego tomé el único brazo de carne y hueso que tenía, y lo presioné poco a poco, viendo la expresión de dolor en el rostro de aquel desgraciado. Se sentía bien… era como si todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieran junto con su brazo arrancado y pulverizado con el calor. Sus gritos de dolor eran música para mis oídos.  
Le tomé por el cuello, para luego arrojarlo al lado contrario de la planta mientras generaba una extraña energía dentro de mi cuerpo, podía sentir la naturaleza de esta dentro de mi cuerpo, dolía, ardía. Levanté mi mano hacia aquel maldito hombre, para luego reunir la energía que lanzaría en la yema de mis dedos, y finalmente la lancé, pero no pude desviarla para evitarla a ella, que aun siguiendo las órdenes de su amo, se puso frente al rayo creando una abertura que hizo desaparecer el lado izquierdo de su torso, incluyendo su brazo. Pero ella no pudo detener la energía, o tal vez no quería hacerlo, puesto que igualmente alcanzó al maldito científico, y destrozó lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo original. No hubo mucha sangre en el suelo, la mayoría se evaporizó rápidamente. Ya solo quedaba un cuerpo a medio quemar de un hombre y la mitad de "mis hermanas". De alguna manera, los servicios contra incendios aun funcionaban aunque no hubiese luz eléctrica, y terminó por apaciguar el fuego de los cuerpos. El agua que corría por mi cuerpo ocultaba mis verdaderas lágrimas al tomar lo que quedaba del cuerpo de ella y ponerlo sobre mi regazo. Aún seguía consiente… me miraba de una manera distinta a la anterior: humilde, sincera, cariñosa. Acarició mi mejilla con sus últimas fuerzas para luego dejar caer su brazo, poniéndolo sobre su vientre, para luego cerrar lentamente sus ojos con una sonrisa tierna en la boca, con aquella sonrisa que siempre hacían ellas cuando me miraban. Traté de gritar, pero el sonido no salía. Mi garganta dolía mucho. Pero de pronto, el cuerpo de ella comenzó a desintegrarse poco a poco, su carne se desprendía y luego se evaporaba. Cerré mis ojos, no podía verla de esa forma, y solo los volví a abrir cuando sentí que no había nada sobre mí.

No puedo recordar cuanto tiempo me quedé de rodillas en ese lugar. Mis lágrimas se habían secado aunque el resto de mi cuerpo no. No se escuchaba nada o por lo menos yo no escuchaba nada. Me levanté y tranquilamente bajé las escaleras para salir del edificio. Como lo esperaba, no había absolutamente nada. En los estacionamientos había signos de que había ocurrido una batalla en ese lugar, pero como si todo hubiese pasado tiempo atrás. Suspiré tranquilamente para luego dirigirme a la salida del establecimiento. Me llevé una sorpresa al notar que Accelerator era el único que me esperaba.

- - ¿Por qué estás empapada? – me preguntó, pero al ver que no le respondí, se rascó la nuca algo molesto – vámonos, la mocosa esa debe de estar preocupada

- - Ya veo… - le dije en voz baja

- - Tu cabello – dijo de la nada – ha crecido en muy poco tiempo

- - Ya… - miré las puntas de mi cabello, la de mis flequillos, y estaban bicolor, la mitad superior castaño claro y la inferior negro azulado

- - Se ve bien… deberías de dejar que tu cabello creciera

Simplemente, no pude evitar sonrojarme con su comentario…

Y así tomamos el camino largo de regreso; pudimos haber tomado un taxi, pero decidimos tomar el metro. A esas horas de la mañana estaba completamente vacío. El albino se sentó en uno de los asientos mientras que yo preferí por ir de pie frente a él. Podía ver por la ventana los primeros rayos de sol del día. Era definitivamente hermoso, incluso llegué a sonreír.  
Cuando miré a Accelerator nuevamente, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, al parecer se había quedado dormido. No me sorprendía, puesto que se había quedado despierto, esperando, lo más probable solo por mí. Sabía que no era la primera vez que una persona se preocupaba así por mi persona, como mis padres como ejemplo, pero esta vez era diferente… tal vez solo era una ilusión mía, quizás solo me hacía la idea equivocada, pero sentí mi corazón lleno. Me aceleraba cada vez que veía su rostro dormir tranquilamente, con una tremenda expresión de serenidad. Me acerqué a su rostro lentamente; mi cara ardía de la vergüenza, de seguro que estaba completamente sonrojada. Me acerqué tanto que podía sentir su tranquila respiración en la punta de mi rostro, realmente estaba muy cerca; quería estar más cerca aun…  
En el momento en que nuestros labios estuvieron paralelos y a punto de tocarse, el tren se detuvo.

En la siguiente escena me tomaba la cabeza mientras rodaba levemente en el suelo. Abrí mis ojos y noté de que el lugar en el que estaba se me era conocido, muy conocido: era mi habitación. Mi cabeza estaba vendada y dolía. Cuando me senté en el suelo, había un vaso dado vuelta y agua derramada sobre mi velador. Supuse que me había golpeado al caer de la cama. Me levante bastante calmada para luego observar a mí alrededor… "¿Todo había sido un sueño?" fue lo que pensé, para luego recostarme nuevamente en la cama. Podía sentir el calor en mi cara, aún estaba bastante sonrojada. En ese momento, Saka-chan entró a la habitación.

- - "Que sorpresa que estés despierta" –dijo – dice Misaka 14009 mientras siente una satisfacción en su pecho. "Llevas bastante tiempo dormida" acota Misaka, dando en cuenta su verdadera preocupación

- - ¿Llevo dormida? – le pregunté – no entiendo mucho de lo que estás hablando…

- - "No despertaste después de la primera operación" dice Misaka mientras baja la cabeza. "Pero Yuzuru-sensei y Yuriko-sensei dijeron que no había resultado el último experimento debido a las emisiones AIM que emitía tu cuerpo, así que hace unas horas te desconectaron de la red Misaka ya que sería algo innecesario y podría terminar por hacer un daño en tu cerebro" termina explicando Misaka mientras relata lo que ha pasado en las últimas dos semanas

- - ¿Dos semanas dormida?...

- - "Si así lo deseas puedo traerte el desayuno" dice Misaka tratando de ser servicial…

- - No es necesario – le dije con una sonrisa sincera a lo que ella se extrañó un poco

Me levanté como cualquier otra mañana. Me senté en la cama mientras me estiraba lo máximo posible. Tomé los calcetines de la semana pasada, que obviamente estaban limpios, y los usé para levantarme. Esa mañana me miré en el espejo de mi habitación: mi cabello había crecido un poco y las puntas ya estaban cambiando de color. Sonreí con un leve sonrojo, mientras me decía "creo que lo dejaré crecer".  
Tomé dirección a la cocina, al parecer mis padres no estaban en casa ese día. Me preparé unas tostadas y cuando estaba a punto de preparar mi té de todas las mañanas, titubeé para finalmente tomar el pequeño tarro de café.

- - "Kamiko-Oneesan, que bueno que despertaste" –dijo Misa-chan – dice Misaka 17457 mientras observa la extraña elección de Kamiko-Oneesan "¿vas a tomar café?" pregunta Misaka para aclarar su duda

- - ¿Eh? – exclamé algo nerviosa – es solo que quiero cambiar un poco

- - "Ahora que recuerdo, al llamado Accelerator le gusta mucho el café" aclara Misaka mientras mira maliciosamente a Kamiko-Oneesan

- - ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! – exclamé, sintiendo más calor en mi cara

- - "Me pregunto que habrá pasado después de que te fueras a casa de Yomikawa Aiho" dice Misaka mientras trata de imaginar la historia. "Después de todo, después de eso el sueño ya no fue transmitido por la red Misaka debido a tu desconexión de esta, y lo que haya pasado después de eso sería solo acorde a tus creencias y deseos…" terminó aclarando Misaka con un tono de duda

- - ¡NO PASÓ NADA! – grité exaltada, para después calmarme – así que… todo lo demás fue lo que deseaba – terminé por decirme a mí misma.

Sin embargo, no todo era mentira. Podía sentir como ya no sentía un vacío en mi interior; realmente había comenzado a sentir mis emociones verdaderas. Pensaba en eso mientras tomaba mi café a medio preparar, que no tenía azúcar…

"Está amargo" dije después de tragar un sorbo.-

Fin


End file.
